Four Heroes
by MspaintFanart
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fanfiction. Started on tumblr and brought here. This is the big four and features Hiccup, Jack Frost, Merida, and Rapunzel. I was only able to use two movie tags, so sorry! In this tale Hiccup's father is sick and he is on the search for a miracle!
1. Chapter 1

-Father -

Berk was unreasonably cold around this time of year. Only recently had Hiccup Horrendous Haddock shown his people a new way of life by ending the war between man and beast. This once wimpy little embarrassment, tamed a dragon… befriended him. He set an example for the Vikings that once berated him. Alot of things changed on Berk, including the weather.  
However, the December air brought something other than cold to Berk's shores-

-Grief.

Hiccup could distinctly remember the look on Gobber's face as he stood just outside the front door of Hiccup's home. And asking "What's going on?" Didn't calm any thickness in the air.  
Shoving past the larger male, who didn't bother to put up a fight, the brunette hurried through his small home. "Dad!?" He called.

Stoick was fine.  
He was standing, as mighty and tall as ever. Hauling a weapon over his shoulder and preparing to head out. Hiccup's heart almost felt at ease.  
Almost.  
There was something off. Hard to tell beneath a fit of man hair and a harsh demeanor, there was a paleness. Hiccup frowned. Stoick refused to address it. Shoving past and exiting the home, leaving Hiccup staring at the only viable "doctor" in Berk.  
"Please tell me there isn't something bad going on, here." But there was. Stoick was sick. And being the mighty Viking chief he was, he refused to show any weakness. Only, the thing about terminal illness is ignoring it won't abolish it.

Hiccup didn't cry. He sat on the edge of a lonely rickety dock, staring at the still winter waters. Behind him Toothless purred and cooed in worry. Pacing up and down, eager to know what put his rider in such a state of silence. Eventually the obsidian dragon's prancing ceased, and he settled to lay and curl up behind Hiccup.  
The boy's mind was fairly empty at this moment. He didn't know what to think. His father could be gone soon. Stoick, the man with the harsh loving. Was it against Viking custom to say he loved him? If he had to stare at a fading face when Stoick is submitted to his death bed, Hiccup knew the words would spill out regardless.  
'I love you dad, even if I'm not the son you've always wanted.'  
No flowers at his bedside, Stoick would chuck them out the window… flowers…  
Hiccup slowly raised his head in rememberance. He couldn't remember when, but he had once read of a story… about a flower. One that could rewind aging, and cure sickness. The story seemed far fetched at the time… But now?

That's when people start to look for a miracle.

'Everyone, Dad,

I'm going to fix this.  
I'll be back as soon as I can.

- Hiccup '

Was all the letter tapered to the door of the grand hall said. No one would know where to even begin looking for Hiccup, because only Hiccup knew which way he was going.

Into the air.  
Overseas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello there, this fic originally started on Tumblr and I have decided to post it to fan fiction because there's A LOT of chapters and it's hard to find them all on my blog. Feel free to stop by anyhow and submit asks if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

- Old friend -

You know or don't know Jack Frost, he happens to know little of himself as well. What he does know, is he likes to make children happy. And one child, he's been dying to reunite with once again.

In the land of DunBroch there roamed princess Merida, an exciting little girl of firey hair. Jack's cool shade differs in comparison, but that led him to her all the more. When he brought winter to the kingdom, the feisty little one rushed to play. And that is when she met the boy in the snow; Jack.  
Oh the fun he had with her, she was an energetic little thing. He'd play tag and chase her around the frosted forest. Snow forts were mounted, the greatest snowball fights were held, and oh- Jack loved her limitless energy. He remembered Queen Elinor making her study, Jack would catch little Merida's glare by making faces and doing dances. Merida would be unable to contain her laughter, and Elinor would scold her.  
It was fun, but Jack did leave. Along with winter. With the promise he'd return, Jack disappeared into the night sky. And did Jack keep his promise? Indeed he did.  
Though, time was different for him. He didn't take into account that Merida grew up since his last visit.

The winter spirit, soared past the trees, gusts of chilly wind streaked behind his path. His icy pale face seemed to light up as he weaved between trees, he was immersed in excited laughter.  
Such a great surprise it will be for Princess Merida to see him again. His stomach fluttered in anticipation to see that bright heap of hair running about.

Through the dense forests, covered in a thick blanket of snow, he saw movement. A zip of a robe hurrying by. Jack stopped in his tracks before creeping forward.  
Peaking out from behind a tree, Jack spies a lady in a thick hooded robe. A large bow is in her left hand. He blinks his baby blue eyes, watching curiously. As if on cue, the female pulls the article of clothing off her head, freeing a torrent of messy red hair. Jack's mouth drops and his eyes widen.  
Before him stands a much older princess Merida. And she holds her bow out before her, swiftly shooting an arrow and hitting a target slightly burried in snow. Jack could not hide his intense grin. "Merida!" he cried, dashing to her. He leaps at her, to give a big hug, but sails right through her. The wind whirls ever so slightly, unnoticed to the girl, as Jack falls over on his face. He jolts, scrambling to his back and sitting up to look at her. Eyes wide and full of hurt.

She didn't believe in him anymore.

The air in the forest considerably thickened. Princess Merida glared up at the target she hit before whirling around. Jack Frost stood, he was face to face with his old friend and she was looking right through him. His heart dropped.  
"Forgotten." He sighed.  
He watched the princess step through him, examining the highest branches. Her blue eyes still as piercing as when she was young, and her hair even more wild and vibrant. Time moved differently for Jack, it's easy for him to lose track of it. Merida had blossomed into a young lady while he was away.  
"Maybe if I show her a sign? Like… something to jog her memory.." He considered, but his plans were at pause when he saw the look of frustration on her face. She was pacing around quickly, hissing as she tore down a wooded path.  
"Curse this winter, I can't see any of my targets and I'm freezin!" The princess's accent was incredibly thicker, and so was the knot in Jack's throat. "Excuse me!?" he shot at her, but the girl couldn't hear a thing. Jack didn't understand, she used to love winter when she was little, how could so much change in all this time?  
The winter spirit followed the princess down her path, there they crossed a horse twice her size. With a brow raised, Jack watched Merida pet the thing.  
"There there, Angus. I know, winter is not yer favorite season either. But I still want to explore." Her hand ran smoothly over his coat. Though she was speaking in a soothing tone, Jack felt angry. How ungrateful of her, kids would die to experience snowy days like the ones in Scotland. Mischievously, Jack stepped beside her. He blow a cold icy wind in her face, causing her to shudder and hiss. "Ugh! Enough already, winter!" Quickly the ginger mounted her companion and galloped off. Having nothing better to do, the silver haired boy followed with a triumphant smirk.

For the targets she could see, Merida shot each with mighty precision. All while riding a mighty horse. Jack soared along beside her, watching every detail in her face and body as she worked. With each arrow let free, the look of euphoria seemed to dominate her features. Jack remembered Merida for her boyish ways, she was incredibly fun! He'd watch her father rough house with her, Queen Elinor would nag at the two to behave, only to earn giggles from the young princess. At that time she could barely weild a bow, and now look at her. Master archer. Fearless… pretty. .

"And a complainy brat, huh?" The boy remarked, grinning lazily. "For someone who is riding alone, you sure are showing off." His eyes moved to the sight ahead. A frozen pond coming into view. "Yo, Princess, your horse might be a little to heavy for that." He says, glancing at her. Still focused on her archery, the female didn't care. Jack grinned. "Not paying attention will cost you."

Wind whipped through her wild locks, making Merida's hair look even more like fire. The closer the horse got to the ice, the more ready Jack got by holding his staff close. "Sorry Haggis, uh, Aguss, whatever your name is. This is for your own good!" Jack assured. In a swift movement, just before the creature's hoof neared the ice, the silver haired male swung his staff. A heap of ice shot up from the ground, startling the horse to an abrupt stop. Inertia got the best of poor Merida as she was flung from her saddle and flying into the air, screaming "ANGUS!" Just before the sound of a dry THUD filled the air. Jack flinched and laughed, mischief riddling his being. "So that's his name."

Bare feet carrying him over the icy floor, the spirit made his way to Merida. He dragged his staff along, thickening the ice to ensure Merida's safety. His cerulean gaze found Merida lying before him.  
"Okay, Princess. Get up before I give you frost bite." He joked, despite his lack of audience.  
He stood over her, and she didn't move.  
"… Princess?"

Kneeling over the princess, Jack gently brushed her vehement tresses out of her face. She was unconscious. Cheeks pink and nose pinker. Worry spread through the male. Sure he was a bit angry and wanted to mess around, but he didn't intend for her to get hurt! He gripped his own hair in panic, "Princess, seriously, you're going to get sick out here… nap time is over!"  
Null.  
"Merida!"  
Jack stood and glanced around. They were alone. He didn't have warmth to give her. And the horse crying in the background wouldn't know what to do either.  
"Someone help! FOR ONCE WILL SOMEONE HEAR ME!?"

His voice was loud and reached the sky, an onyx colored dragon could hear the cry along with his scrawny rider.

-.-.-.-.-.

Insert fan girl favorite, Jack Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

- Stranger -

The cold bit at Hiccup's face, nothing he wasn't used to. Whatever land he reached was also tasting the cold back hand of winter. Wonderful, Hiccup briefly wished he had gone further south.  
The dragon flew over a thick mess of forest, trees were sprinkled in snow. Hiccup's eyes scanned over the land, trying to figure out where he was—  
—then he heard it.  
Help, they screamed. Someone was in distress. Toothless could hear it to, his head turning towards the sound. Down below there was a frozen pond, and someone was standing in the center. Before Hiccup could begin the safe steer below, the figure had turned to face him.  
The rider narrowed his eyes, in attempt to get a better look. He saw white hair, an old man? And a lady lying on the pond. "Okay, Toothless, let's— AHHH!"  
He had no clue what just happened, one moment he was preparing Toothless for decent, the next the dragon was being knocked with an immense form of ice.  
The dragon howled in pain, the wing that was harmed buckled. It would seem the two were heading down whether they like it or not.  
Hiccup worked his controls the best he could, making sure his companion wouldn't meet a harsh impact with the hard ice beneath them. Steering up as quick as he could, Hiccup and Toothless just barely missed the pond. They crashed into a heap of snow and trees.

Groaning, Hiccup emerged from the wreck. His prosthetic got caught up in Toothless's saddle and he fought to pull free. He could hear his dragon croon and shudder in pain.  
Once the fake foot was free, Hiccup ran to his best friend's head, patting his head and calming the shaky creature. "Shh, it's ok…" His emerald eyes glanced ahead, there someone was approaching. It was the old man, who actually wasn't old at all.  
A boy with white hair, a vest and a sleeveless coat. He held an odd staff and looked defensive, until their gazes locked. The stranger's mouth gaped upon seeing Hiccup.  
"A person? A person was riding a dragon…?" He lowered his staff and grabbed his hair. Muttering angrily to himself.  
"Uhm.. yeah, your bad! Did you shoot us down!?" Hiccup said, limping out of the mess. The white haired male froze, slowly staring at the other. "You… can see me…?"  
"Is there anyone else here? Anyone awake?" Hiccup's eyes caught Merida, who was lying in the ice pond ahead.  
"You can see me..! Ha!" The stranger laughed in excitement. "So you believe? You believe in Jack Frost?"  
"Jack Frost?" Hiccup repeated. "Yeah…"  
"That's me!"  
"You're kidding.."  
"How else could I have knocked that dragon out of the sky?"  
Hiccup frowned, Jack Frost immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry, I thought it was flying down to eat Merida." The spirit quickly spat out. Hiccup raised a brow, "Merida?" He glares at the girl on the ice. "Were you calling help for her?"  
"Yes!" Jack shouts, gripping Hiccup by the sleeve and dragging him towards the ice. The shorter male nearly stumbled, he glanced back at Toothless whose head was lifted to watch him. Jack abruptly stops, and grabs Hiccup by the shoulder to make sure he doesn't fall. He points to the gently breathing female below.  
"She hit her head on the ice. She's going to get sick if she stays here." His blue eyes glanced at Hiccup, who was rubbing his neck. In the distance he saw a horse. "Why didn't you take her somewhere safe and build a fire or something?" The Viking asked, trying not to sound so dry. "I'm too cold to touch her, her lips are already blue! I told you, I'm Jack Frost!" He shouted, shaking Hiccup.  
Hiccup whined and turned to Toothless. The dragon was already licking his wound. Back at Jack he could see a pleading look on his face. His eyes then lowered, to Jack's bear feet, then the girl. "I'm gonna help her, alright. Calm down."


	4. Chapter 4

- Princess -

Toothless burried his snout in the mess of hair belonging to an unconscious Merida. So much of it! And it smelled so good! He stopped though when Hiccup swatted the dragon away.  
"Get out of her hair and let me see your wound."  
They were all around a fire. Merida lays against the tree, Angus by her side. Jack was perched ontop of his upright staff, okay, maybe he really was Jack Frost…  
Hiccup inspected Toothless's wing. The ice grazed it and everytime Hiccup tried to ease it open the beast growled in pain. Hiccup could feel Jack's gaze on him.  
"Why are you staring?" He asked.  
"It's been a while since a human could see me. No one believes, you know." Jack replied, grinning.  
"Well I believe, alright. Berk does endure the craziest winters…" Hiccup mumbles, petting Toothless and sitting by him. "Merida couldn't see you?"  
Jack frowned, eyes grazing over the princess's unconscious form. "No. She hates winter too, apparently. Spoiled princess…"  
"That's not nice to call her, alot of people don't like winter." Hiccup said with an awkward smile. Jack started chuckling. "… What?"  
Jack shook his head at Hiccup, "I meant she's really a spoiled princess. You're in DunBroch, Scotland, buddy. She's the princess." The smaller male flinched, staring wide eyed at her. "She's a princess!?"  
Jack leaps off his staff and saunters over to Merida. He pokes at her hair with his staff. "Doesn't look like it, does she? She's a weird girl… and a major pain." The little Viking watched Jack glare at her begrudgingly. He frowned, "You don't like her? So why help her?"  
Jack blinked over at the other male, his mouth hung. He readied to explain their past, but decided he wanted to forget it… it was too low of a blow. "Because it's the right thing to do… and.. because it's sort of my fault she got hurt."  
"Oh, so that's two injuries you're responsible for?" Hiccup quipped, earning a stern look from Jack. The winter spirit backed away from Merida when Toothless growled at him.  
"So Berk is where you say you're from, huh? What brings you to these lovely parts?" Jack asks, taking a seat by Hiccup.  
"I'm looking for a flower."  
"Berk short of daisies or something?"  
Hiccup rolls his eyes, "it's a special flower. It glows gold and cures sickness and stuff."  
"Let me guess, you sing to it, right?" Jack smiles and Hiccup raises his brows. "Y-yeah, how did you..?"  
"Hiccup, my man, I'm a winter spirit. I've been around. Heard that story tons of times, way south of here. In a nice little kingdom."  
Hiccup felt his eyes brighten. Could it be that this was more than a story? But he was shocked out of his thoughts when the sound of a scream and a horse's whine erupted.  
Toothless leaped back at the site of Merida, on her feet holding a sword out in front of her. Hiccup leaped in immediately. "Stop, stop he won't hurt you!" The male protests before the sword was suddenly turned on him. Merida locked eyes with hiccup defensively. "Who are you…?" She asked, the tip if the blade tapping just above his heart.  
Behind Hiccup, he could hear Jack laughing. "Shut up, Jack, it's not funny…!" He hissed, Merida stepped closer. "Who are you talkin to!?" She barked. Hiccup swallowed, looking straight into her piercing eyes. She reminded him a bit of Astrid.  
The princess winced, running one hand over her head where she was hurt. With little effort, Toothless crept behind her and snatched the blade out of her hand and waddled off. "Hey!" She whined, Hiccup stepped up to her. "Would you calm down? See, he's a good dragon."  
"Dragon? They exist?" She pushed Hiccup out of her way and rushed to Angus's side, petting him. Her eyes locked onto Toothless, who begun to lick his wound.  
"Cue, giant winged lizard who jacked your sword. He's mine. I saved you. Uhm… Princess." Hiccup gave her a slight bow. Behind him, Jack cracked into another fit of laughter. Hiccup spun around at him to scold him.  
Merida narrowed her eyes at Hiccup. "Ya don't look from here. Why do you keep lookin behind you?" She tried to calm herself as Toothless was suddenly in her space again, sniffing at her hair. She froze.  
Jack pats Hiccup on the shoulder. "My cue to leave. Later, buddy."  
"No! Don't leave, what if I get her to believe!"  
"Believe what?" Merida interrupted, moving past Toothless and staring Hiccup in the eyes. He cowarded in her presence, she was pretty intimidating. "Jack Frost…?" She gave him the 'are you an idiot' face, something he knew all too well.  
Hiccup shot Jack a scowl and nodded to the redhead who was staring him down. Jack smiles and shrugs. "Cut that out," the shorter male hisses. "Show her you're real."  
The ashen haired boy groaned and rolled his eyes as if his mom had asked him to clean his room. He skipped to Merida's side, ignoring Toothless's growl, and leaned close. She was still sizing Hiccup up. Sighing, Jack touched the quiver at her waist. The item and the arrows within it froze up.  
When Jack finished, Hiccup nodded to her waist. Catching on she glanced down at her quiver. With a startled gasp, she leaped back. "Hasn't your parents ever told you about Old man winter?" The brunette asked, making Jack shoot him a look.  
The princess stared at the frozen item in disbelief, touching the cool ice and it's obscure patterns. Then a pause over came her. Slowly her gaze turned beside her, where she saw Jack Frost smiling innocently.  
"Hi, princess." He said, grinning.  
"I… You look…" She blinked.  
Jack swallowed, did she remember? He grinned warmly. "Familiar?"

"No. Wimpy… and kind of girly."


	5. Chapter 5

- Thick Air -

Hiccup had merged into the background as far as Merida and Jack were concerned. Already the tension thickened.  
"Woah, what?" Jack nearly sputtered. "That's a bit rude."  
"So is freezin my arrows." Merida retorted. Stepping up to Jack.  
"Had to get you to believe somehow." He grinned.  
"Oh and it just had ta involve ruinin my weapons, huh? Unfreeze my things. Now."  
"See that fire over there? Thaw your stuff yourself, princess."  
"I always knew if winter had a face it'd be one I'd want ta punch." Merida said, before turning and approaching Hiccup.  
Despite his chuckling at Merida's obvious distaste for him, Jack wish he'd just left. No— he wish he'd never come back. Live with the memory of how great Merida used to be and never see how much of a monster she became.  
"Wow, ok. If that's all over…" Hiccup clears his throat. "Uhm.. Nice to meet you, uh.. your Highness..?" Merida raises a hand, "Skip the formality. Call me Merida. Sorry I was rude." Before Hiccup could say anything further, the female had taken a strong grip on his hand and shook it. His arm rattled. "What's yer name?"  
"Hiccup." He said, arm once it'd been freed. She was rough. Merida snorted. "Is that really your name..?"  
"Yeah. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Hiccup is the to runts…" He avoids her smile. "Suits you. The Hiccup part anyway, the rest of it is so.." "Viking. I'm a Viking." He quickly said. Merida raised her brows.  
"What's a Viking doin all the way in these parts? Last time any came around my father and his clans fought them off."  
Jack proceeded to make faces behind Merida, earning a scowl from Hiccup. "I'm… looking for something."  
"What are you lookin for?" The princess asks. Jack quickly flails his arms and shakes his head, trying to convince Hiccup not to tell her. When the Viking bit his tongue, Merida spun around to glare at Jack. "Wow, ok. I can take a hint. None of my business." She glared back at Hiccup with a small headshake before hurrying to her horse. Hiccup felt guilty immediately.  
"Jack," he whispered. "I think she could help."  
"What? No way. You don't need her help."  
"Look, she's a princess. Sounds like a good idea to have a princess on our side. Besides… I think I hurt her feelings."  
"You didn't hurt my feelings, Hiccup." Merida groaned, seeming to hear them loud and clear. She mounts Angus and glares down at the smaller male, ignoring the one beside him. "I couldn't come, even if you wanted me to."  
Jack saw the look of disappointment on Hiccup's face. He could tell the boy wanted all the help he could get. And personal vendetta aside, Jack knew Merida was very useful. So he put his own persuasion in play.  
"What's the matter, princess too scared to get dirty with a little adventure?" the spirit taunts, making Hiccup jab his side.  
"Excuse me, I'm not afraid of anythin, snowflake." She hissed, narrowing her blue eyes. "Unlike you boys, I have obligations… My mum would not have me runnin off."  
The tone for the last part told Jack all he needed to know. She didn't like her job. She wanted freedom. And to think he thought her spoiled… A devious grin spread. "Aww, princess scared of mommy?"  
"Jack, stop…" Hiccup whispered nervously.  
"Never!" Merida shouts.  
Jack laughs, "Then why run home with your tail between your legs? Rebel a little, princess."  
Merida hopped off her horse and Hiccup retreats into the background once again. Pretty soon Jack was face to face with a fiery young lady.  
"My existence is rebellion, winter fairy. I'm comin with you two. And I'll make sure ya find what your lookin for."

-.-.-.-.

Fixed her accent because when I was posting these to tumblr I realized too late how dumb it sounded typing out her accent so heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

- Children -

"Jack, would ya cut it out already, we get it. Yer a stupid winter spirit. Stop freezin up the place!" Merida barks at you-know-who.  
"I'm bored." Is all he said, blowing icy gusts by, making the princess's skirt flutter. She held it down in place. When she showed the white haired male her fist he howled with laughter. Hiccup quickly pulled the redhead to the side, walking between Toothless and Angus.  
"So. As you were sayin." Merida muttered through deep breaths. "Magic flower. Call me a child, but that's all too excitin. I love magic tales."  
"I guess." Hiccup said through a shrug, watching Jack float alongside. It was dawn and the group had covered a lot of distance south. Toothless still couldn't fly, and Merida offered Hiccup to ride on Angus plenty of times, due to his leg she had noticed, but respected Hiccup's decline.  
"Hey, little Hiccup?" Merida says. "He doesn't like it when you call him that." Jack interrupted, but Merida ignored him. "Why do you need that flower?"  
By now, both Jack and Merida were staring straight at the Viking runt, making him sigh exhaustingly. He knew they'd ask sometime… "Well. My dad is sick. Like, dying sick."  
The audience frowned, Toothless crooned and nuzzled his rider as if he understood. Merida looked down. "You must be really desperate if yer lookin for a fairy tale."  
"No," Jack says, "It's not desperate. It's smart. Too often do people overlook the storybook stuff."  
"You only think so because no one believes in you."  
When Jack scowled, Hiccup jumped in once again. "ANYWAY, Toothless will also need some healing. He can't fly."  
"What happened to him anyway?"  
Hiccup explains it was a simple accident, making Jack shrink behind the two. Toothless gave Jack a knowing look, and all the winter spirit could think was Merida would be on his case till the end of days if Hiccup told her the truth.  
The temperature rised the further they got, but winter still left its mark. Two of the parties could blame Jack, but they knew places had their seasons. Unfortunately, along with risen temperature came risen tension.  
Hiccup dropped back as Merida fed Angus some oats from her bag. He leaned to Jack and whispered, "Can I ask a favor, Jack? Could you… I dunno, lay off her?"  
"What? I'm just playing. Besides, it's not like she hasn't done anything wrong."  
"Still, I didn't tell her what you did to Toothless. Know why? Because I'm AVOIDING conflict. Not chasing after it like a kid. Just… learn from my example. Please?"  
"Why does she get off. Is it because she's a princess? A girl? Do you like her?"  
"No." Hiccup hissed in embarrassment. "I don't even know her. But what I do know is she's stubborn, and girls like her don't change their mind for nothing."  
Jack frowned watching Hiccup prance back to the redhead's side. Asking him not to mess with Merida was like asking him not to be Jack. He loved fooling around, and she was so easily rattled…  
"So a princess…" Hiccup said. "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't…"  
"Look like one? Act like one?" Merida finished for him. "The queen herself could agree." She said, grinning as if proud. "Honestly, it's not mah idea of a future job… But it's my obligation. Mum has tried countless of times ta make me as pristine and proper as herself, but it's just not me. If it were my choice I'd be off adventurin every other day of the week!"  
Hiccup grinned shyly. "I can relate. My dad is the chief. I'm… not exactly his idea of an heir. And it kind of scares me to think I will have to take my dad's job."  
"That must be why you don't want him to die." Jack said, without thinking.  
"No, ya moron. That's his father." Merida hissed, "No one lets their family die knowin they could do somethin about it."  
"Slipped my mind. Sorry. But I don't need to hear it from the girl complaining about her mom."  
"Guys…" Hiccup started, but it was too late.  
"I may not get along with my mum, but she's blood! I love her. Like you'd know anythin about love and family."  
Jack paused, trying to counter that. But he didn't know anything about himself. And that angered him. "Don't talk about me like you know me!"  
"I could say the same thing! Grow up already, when you say somethin nasty expect the same thing in return!"  
"That rule doesn't apply everywhere. Maybe only with rude spoiled brats who don't know how to be positive!"  
"Jack, Merida…!"  
"That's it!"

Hiccup flinched when Merida zipped right by him, he didn't catch her in time, and suddenly she had Jack. Toothless let out what sounded like a laugh and Angus whined in shock, Merida had tackled Jack and the two were tumbling down a grove.  
After gawking for a moment, Hiccup chased the two downhill. They were deep in the forest and snow or not, there was plant life everywhere. The two bickering children could easily fall out of sight. Yes… bickering children summed up Hiccup's opinion on those two's arguing.  
Jack wasn't laughing anymore as Merida was throwing punches anywhere he wasn't fast enough to block. She was only human, but she really knew how to throw them! His mind was so jumbled he didn't even think to fly out of her grip. He tried hitting back before the two stumbled through a thicket of hanging vines and through an aclove.  
"Jack! Merida! Come on you two— seriously!" Hiccup followed through. When he found his two teammates on the floor untangling themselves from one another he didn't look straight at them. Only at the sight behind him. His mouth hung.  
"Your stupid hair is tangled in my staff!" Jack hissed. Merida merely pushed off him and stood, dusting herself off. Quickly Jack leaps up and yanks his weapon out of her hair, making her yelp in pain. "OWWW!"  
"Shush, you two. Look." The heavily ignored Viking said, pointing to a spectacle behind them. When the 'children' obeyed they finally shut up.  
A large tower hiked up nearly to the sky. It was nestled conveniently in a nice cove, as if hidden from the outside world. The three gaped as Toothless and Angus approached from behind, easily able to find their masters.  
Hiccup glanced back at his wounded friend, staring at the gash on his wing. Toothless needed a place to stay for the night— well they all did. And getting frost bite around a measly fire was anything but ideal.  
Hiccup looked at Merida who seemed to catch on. "Seem like a good idea?" he asked Merida who smiled, raising her bow. "If it's not, we can protect ourselves."


	7. Chapter 7

- Shelter -

Already the Scottish princess decided she would make the climb. She paid no mind to Jack offering Hiccup a lift to the window, and she really didn't care that the boys were up there first. Hiccup figured she'd learn the consequences of her stubborn actions. He'd never say it out loud but he was a little upset with her for her childish behavior. For some reason it was more disappointing coming from her than Jack.

On the windowsill, immensely high above the ground, Hiccup gazed below. Beside him floats Jack, below climbs Merida, even more below Toothless sits gazing up at his rider. The look of sorrow and want settles in the dragon's eyes; He was made for being sky high…  
"Are you going in?" Asked Jack, who climbs through the window. Hiccup snaps out of his thoughts and followed after. Merida was nearing the window, with only the help of her knives. Like she'd accept a flight with Jack anyway.  
Hiccups fake leg squeaked, echoing around the dim room he was surveying. It looked like a cozy little home, someone lived here. Definitely recently. Jack's eyes were glued to the paintings that covered the walls. They were charming, and distracted him from what happened next—

PANG!  
THUD.

Jack whirled around to find Hiccup knocked out on the floor. The culprit was a young lady, with the prettiest blonde hair and a frying pan shaking in her hand. "Merida! Little help up here!" Jack shrieked, knowing the pan wielding female wouldn't hesitate to do the same to her. Also knowing this stranger obviously couldn't see him.  
Hearing the spirit and commotion, Merida slightly peaked her head over the window. When she saw her chance she leaped in and crept behind the other female, holding her sword over her throat.  
The girl let out a high "eep!", and dropped her pan instantly. Merida could smell the fear instantly and let loose a little. "Calm down, lass, we're not gonna hurt you."  
"Y-you're here for my hair… Please, don't! You don't understand!" The blonde blubbered. Merida looked at Jack confused, and he got a good look.  
Hair.  
Everywhere.  
Up to the ceiling beams, weaving here and there, trailing behind the unamed female. "That… is alot of hair." He mumbled. Merida kicked the pan away, letting it slide to Jack's bare feet. Gingerly she put her sword away. She kneels by Hiccup and touches the lump on his head. "He's ok…" Merida sighed in relief.  
"Of course he is! I-I wouldn't kill anyone…!" The girl was backing away. Jack walked beside her, letting his cool blue eyes scan her.  
She had the demeanor of a frightened rabbit, and quite frankly she looked more terrified of them than they were of her. Merida glanced up at the female, making her back up faster and bump into a side table.  
"If looks could kill, right, Blondie?" Jack said with a laugh, despite her inability to hear him. Merida rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Yer the one who knocked my friend out…" She paused when she tripped over a heap of hair, falling to the ground and making Jack point and laugh. "Ugh… what's with all the hair…!?"  
The stranger gulped, playing with a few strands. If these people didn't know, maybe they weren't a threat…? "Why did you come here…?" Her green eyes couldn't look away from Merida's wild locks.  
"My friends and I needed shelter."  
"There's more of you!?" The stranger leaped back.  
"We're not dangerous, settle down…" Merida stood and held a hand out, raising her brow at the girl. "Listen, my name is Merida. I'm the princess of DunBroch."  
"What… you're a princess…?" The blonde's eyes softened along with her shoulders. This girl didn't look like a princess… then again what would she know? The world was a mystery. "Where's DunBroch…?"  
"North. Scotland." Merida stepped closer and the other didn't back away. Jack knelt by Hiccup and poked his head with his staff, making him grunt. Merida smiled at the scared female, "So. What's your name?"

"I'm… Rapunzel."


	8. Chapter 8

- Tower -

When Hiccup woke up he found himself in a daze. It was an odd state of mind where he expected to wake up in his bed, back on Berk. But instead of a dimly lit wooden room he found walls covered in paintings and decorations.  
Blinking his eyes and wrinkling his freckly nose, the male sat up and tried to recall what had happened. Home… Berk… Dad. His dad was sick and he was searching for a flower… Then he meets.. Jack and Merida. Ugh, those two keep fighting. Then a tower. He's in the tower. What happened? And why does his head hurt so bad?  
Slowly Hiccup climbs out of the bed and wanders through the doorway. Jack sits by the stairs, watching two girls chatting below. When Jack turns and sees Hiccup he motions for him to come over. "Shhh, the girls are talking." He tells Hiccup, who cautiously sits by him. Downstairs, Rapunzel and Merida sit side by side.  
"So, Rapunzel. I told you who Hiccup and I are… Is this where we, oh I dunno'… Address the elephant in the room?" She lifts up a heap of golden hair. "Or shall I say, hair?"  
Rapunzel smiles sheepishly and snatches the hair away, hugging it to herself. She shakes her head, "I'd rather not… There's really not much to know."  
"How about how scared you are? I've seen— ahhh!" The princess yelped, something was crawling in her hair. Quickly she snatched the intruder out and held a squirming chameleon in her hand.  
"No, don't hurt him! That's Pascal, my friend!" Rapunzel shrieked. Complying, the redhead released the creature, watching him scurry to Rapunzel. Not before she could have sworn he stuck his tongue out at her.  
Jack smirked, "What is up with animals and her hair?" He said to Hiccup, who grinned in return.  
Rapunzel pet Pascal as he rested idly on her shoulder, eyes locked on the redheaded stranger. Merida blinks. "He's kind of the only friend I got. Besides Mother."  
Merida raised a brow, "Oh? Not the social type?"  
"No… I never got the opportunity to make new friends. I never left this tower." She replies with a smile. Everyone's jaw dropped.  
"What…?"

When Rapunzel explained how her mother has told her only of the bad things the world had to offer, everyone could see the pain on Merida's face. And as Jack put it, "We've got a princess who would give anything to be free and a girl who is willingly staying in captivity." Hiccup looked at Jack, who returned the gaze. "They're so different." Hiccup says. "Not just because of that…. Yet…. they still seem to get along"  
Jack pursed his lips. Was Hiccup trying to get him and Merida to make amends? Now? Subject change. "She's cute, isn't she? That Rapunzel."  
Hiccup's face flushed and he looked away. "We don't get girls like her where I'm from."  
"What are the girls like at Berk?"  
"… Like Merida."  
When Jack howled with laughter, Merida shot her gaze up at him. She gasped, though, to find Hiccup awake. Rapunzel didn't see Jack, but she saw the boy she knocked out and quickly stood. The boys both made the trip downstairs to accompany the ladies.

"Uhm… Hi there. I'm Hicc—"  
"I know." Rapunzel interrupted with a giggle. "Merida told me. It's an adorable name by the way! Sorry I hit you with my pan, I'm sorta' jumpy… want some tea? Merida declined—"  
Merida set a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder while Hiccup's eyes went wide. "Rapunzel, you are babblin. Calm down. Trust me when I tell ya Hiccup is nothin ta be afraid of. You are more of a man than he is." She whispered the last part, Rapunzel giggled and Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I heard that."

"Can I introduce myself yet or what? Come on you guys!" Jack whined as they sat sipping hot cocoa. Merida looked at Hiccup, who shrugged. Impatient, Jack swung his staff. Instantly everyone and especially Rapunzel's cup of heated liquid froze. Solid. She yelped.  
"Eeep! Did you…!?" She glanced at Merida and Hiccup who were giving Jack, thin air, a nasty glare. "Okay, Jack, we were getting to that!" Hiccup groaned.  
"Who's Jack…?"  
"Our other friend." Hiccup glances at her. She raised her eyebrows. "…. Other friend…. riiiiight…"  
"No, Rapunzel. He means Jack Frost. Ya know, old man winter? The guy who nips yer nose…?" Merida tried explaining. Rapunzel stared blankely and rubbed her nose. "A darn winter fairy froze yer chocolate over!"  
"Winter fairy!" The blonde lept up with excitement, glancing around the room with wide eyes. Jack raised his staff angrily at Merida. "You have to believe to see." Hiccup says, shoving Jack out of the way.  
Rapunzel smiled as she believed with all her heart, stuff of storybooks always lifted her spirit… why else would she be excited to meet a princess? When she saw Jack she was shocked. Her smile turned embarrassed.  
"Oh… Well that's a princess AND a fairy who don't look like what I expected…" She blinked, tilting her head and smiling.  
"Because I'm not a fairy!" Jack shouts before pausing, "Wait, you can see me?"  
"Yes?"  
"Prepare yourself, he's goin to wet his pants from excitement." Merida said, before screaming "OW!" When Jack clonked her on the head with his staff.  
The spirit leaps to Rapunzel's side and takes her hand, shaking it eagerly. "I'm Jack Frost. Probably the coolest one out of these dorks."  
Hiccup and Merida frown as Rapunzel laughs. "Haha, I get because you're cold, heehee. Oh, your hand is cold too!" She's all bubbly with excitement, and Jack just vibes off it.  
Jack lets go and smiles. "We also have a dragon!" Rapunzel giggles and jumps up and down before stopping and blinking.

"—Wait, what?"


	9. Chapter 9

- Shut up already -

Rapunzel peaks out the window, staring down at the world below. When Toothless claws up on the wall, excited to see a face, Rapunzel yelps and jumps back. "Th-three storybook characters!" She eeps, slowly returning to get a better look at Toothless. She tilts her head and the creature imitates, purring. "It's… kind of cute." The blonde smiles, watching the dragon twitch its tail.  
Merida creeps up from behind, touching Rapunzel's shoulder. "He's very friendly." She says with a grin. "Want to meet him?"  
"Oh I… could I…?" Rapunzel says, eyes lighting. Jack and Hiccup stare at Merida confused.  
"Of course. All you have to do is… come down there."  
"What— no! No way!" She backs away.

Hiccup pulls Merida aside quickly. "What are you doing?"  
"Can't she come? Hiccup the poor thing never left this place…"  
"I feel for her, I do, but I am on the clock…"  
Merida raised her chin, glaring sternly at him. "I can't let her waste away like this. You two go on ahead; I want to spend time with her." Hiccup saw it again, that look in her eye. Merida had a soft spot for Rapunzel.

Jack approaches the window, where Rapunzel makes sweet eyes at the dragon crawling about below. "He's got wings. Can he fly…?"  
"Yeah, but he's hurt."  
"Hurt?"  
Jack makes sure Hiccup and Merida aren't near. "It was my fault actually… I thought he was going to hurt the princess."  
"Oh no…"  
"I also got Merida hurt. Hasn't been my best week." He chuckles, "But she doesn't know any of that, so please don't tell her."  
Rapunzel purses her lips in thought before glancing her big eyes his way. "You two don't get along, huh." Jack shrugs. Rapunzel stares back down at the crooning pet, his large emerald eyes fixed on her. She runs a hand through her hair, knowing she can help; but her powers are to be protected…

"Merida… If this is a way to get away from Jack—" Hiccup starts.  
"Ugh. Are you kiddin me, wee Hiccup? Even if it was, which it's not, can you blame me?"  
"Come on. Are you going to shift this on him, when you're the one who is equally if not more rude to him."  
"So you are takin his side!" She steps back angrily.  
Jack and Rapunzel glance their way. Merida frowns at them then looks Hiccup up and down, making him swallow hard. "I'm not taking anyone's side. But it would help if you'd stop stooping to his level."  
"My level!?" Jack steps in. Hiccup mentally kicks himself. 'Poor Rapunzel', is all he can think. "I am not stoopin to his level! You don't see it, but I do! He's got the look in his eye, he's got somethin personal against me!"  
"I'm right here, princess!" Jack grabs her shoulder and forces her to look at him. "And what if I do!? You were nasty to me from day one!"  
"You behave as if I applied some sort of horrible emotional scarrin! I barely know you! If you can't take a few mean jokes you are better off bein ignored you sissy girl!"  
Jack flared, if he could. She was the one who FORGOT him! She didn't play nice when he finally got her to believe! Emotional scarring wasn't the half of it and she'd NEVER understand! Hiccup finally saw something deeper going on here. But before he could step in Jack shoved Merida hard enough to stumble. Silence took over until Jack spoke.  
"You are a BEAST!" He shouts. Merida's face flushes, she could remember shouting the same thing at her mom. "Spoiled, pampered, self centered, rude, BEAST! Your brattiness takes the FUN out of EVERYTHING!"  
Unable to find her words, Merida let her fists speak.  
Rapunzel covered her mouth, watching Merida go at Jack like he kicked her puppy. Hiccup flinched when things started getting smashed, he turned to Rapunzel and held her arm. "I'm so soo sorry, we're an underdeveloped team and I am screwing up as team leader… Let me get you out of the way of this fight…"  
Rapunzel shakes her head at Hiccup, touching his shoulder. "You're not walking away from them." Is all she says, before gently moving him to the side and heading into the realm of chaos.  
Every time Merida punched his gut, slapped his face and shoved, Jack weakly fought back. He took the hits harder on the inside than anything. Finally he grips her and shoves her right into a dresser. She and the furniture topple over and he heads for her with his staff raised—- staff— what staff…?  
Jack panics, finding his hand empty. Merida sits up grunting until she gasps and pauses at the sight before her. Rapunzel holds the staff, and when Jack reaches for it she pulls it away. Hiccup gawks.  
"Do you two even see yourselves!?" She says, shaking. Jack opens his mouth to speak, but Rapunzel quickly wacks him in the head with his own weapon. When Merida laughs, Rapunzel doesn't hesitate to hit her too.  
Rapunzel takes a breath. "Merida you only butt heads with Jack because he's like you."  
"I am not—-" WHACK. She shuts up.  
"And Jack you only say mean things because you care!"  
"What a load of—" He flinches and shuts up immediately, not wanting to get hit.  
Rapunzel turns to Hiccup, frowning. "Hiccup… you can't just ignore the serious unspoken issues here. I know your dad is dying though. Merida told me. But just… look at your crew! If you want them to help you need to help them keep sane. Step up and be a… man…!" Jack and Merida couldn't NOT smile.  
"What kind of books have you been reading again, Blondie?" Jack says.


	10. Chapter 10

- Flower -

Rapunzel gave Jack his staff back, but the winter spirit wouldn't dare raise it to Rapunzel's frying pan.  
Those things, man.  
The sun was setting, and Rapunzel assured her new friends mother wouldn't be back until a few days. This gave Jack and Merida plenty of time to clean their mess together. And Hiccup made sure they worked together.  
"It would be great if you two talked." Hiccup had suggested, "But it's up to you two." Five minutes in Merida broke the ice. "I'm sorry I hit you. I shouldn't expect you to take my insults easy when I can't do the same." She had said.  
It threw Jack off because he'd been thinking about saying something so long it was literally clawing at his throat. "I was pretty relentless." He spat, sweeping up some glass. The shards couldn't penetrate his bare feet and he was relieved Rapunzel didn't step on any. "Also… "  
Jack fumbled. He wanted to explain that he was just hurt Merida forgot about him, but his pride clung to that fact so vehemently it made the words never come out. He'd never show vulnerability in front of her. "… I just got real mad that you complained about winter so much."  
Merida threw away the remainder of broken furniture and put a hand on Jack's snowy hair before ruffling it up. "I promise not to beat you senseless every time you get on my nerves, if you promise to stop holding things against me, snow fairy." Jack swats at her hand with a grin, "Deal, princess."  
He was relieved they didn't have to completely play nice.

Rapunzel sat in the windowsill, watching Toothless shake his tail wildly at sight of Hiccup accompanying her. Her eyes locked on the beast's tail and Hiccup's leg. "Looks like you both took a few beatings."  
Hiccup laughed nervously, eying his squeeky false apendage. "Yeah…"  
"It's adorable. Matching handicaps?"  
Hiccup smirked.  
"So do you really think you'll find a cure for your Dad?" The blonde rakes her fingers through her hair, knowingly.  
Hiccup frowned. "Did Merida tell you which cure we're looking for?" When Rapunzel shook her head the Viking sighed. "I used to read this book… it told alot of collected legends around the world. One of the stories describes a pretty interesting healing method."  
"You put your faith in a legend…?" Rapunzel asks, unable to mask her admiration for how exciting Hiccup's life must be if he's chasing fairy tales.  
"My mum used to tell me not to underestimate legends." Merida and Jack approached, now in on the conversation.  
"Well," Hiccup continued, "The story told about a beautiful golden flower, that came from the sun." Rapunzel smiled warmly at the thought. "And they say if you sing to the flower, it glows bright and can heal wounds, rewind aging, and cure sickness."  
Rapunzel's smile slowly faded. "We're in the area it was said to be, I heard the same story from a kingdom near by ages ago." Jack said. Rapunzel's heart pounded as her eyes scanned all over her heaps of hair.  
She was the flower. She was what Hiccup needs to save her father. And he didn't even know! And he stumbled on in, whacked with her frying pan— Rapunzel's head spun. Was it destiny?  
"Are you ok, Rapunzel?" Merida asked. The blonde looked wide eyed at the asker before glancing down at Toothless. The dragon was curled up beside Angus now.  
"You guys… I think I can help the dragon."

Everyone was on the ground, except Rapunzel. They stared up at the window watching her struggle. "It will be ok, Blondie!" Jack called, giving her the thumbs up.  
Hiccup pet Toothless, the dragon swayed anxiously awaiting the arrival of a new friend.  
Merida had her palm pressed to her chest, worried Rapunzel may chicken out. Jack wanted to tell her she looked like Queen Elinor, but settled for "Calm down, mom."  
Finally ribbons of golden hair sailed over the edge and Rapunzel took grip and slid down. Pascal came along for the ride.  
When Rapunzel's foot touched a patch of grass, the snow was melting in these parts, everyone breathed out.

At first everyone questioned what the tower maiden was up to, but Rapunzel asked them to give her time to calm down because she was sort of freaking out right now.  
After a few moments of panic, Toothless calmed her nerves by leaping to her and nuzzling her. Hiccup watched surprised. Pascal was scared off at sight of a lizard bigger than him and sought refuge in Merida's hair.  
So many questions lingered when Rapunzel started wrapping her hair around Toothless's wing. She asked them to trust her and they found no reason not to. And then she sung.  
"Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine."  
Her voice melted everyone's hearts, but they shot back up when every strand of hair began to glow. It drifted slowly around the dragon's wing, making Toothless grunt in surprise. The gold hue in blunt contrast to obsidian dragon skin.  
"Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine…"

The sun was completely set, and once the gold glow died down the group settled in darkness and silence.


	11. Chapter 11

- Time -

Rapunzel vanished into the darkness of the forest after her performance. Her gold hair trailing comically, anyone could just grab it to stop the commotion. Merida almost ran after Rapunzel but stumbled to a stop when Jack whirled past her. She turned frantically to Hiccup who hadn't been so eager to chase her.  
"Hiccup!"  
Hiccup's eyes were fixed on his companion. He ran his hand over the wound— or rather what used to be a wound. Merida stepped close to him.  
"She's the flower. Merida, Rapunzel healed Toothless… with her hair!"  
"I am not blind, wee boy. Your flower just ran off."

Rapunzel's heart hammered her rib cage mercilessly. Her bare feet took her as far as they could, until the pain of cold weather biting her flesh kicked in. It was so dark, when she found a tree she clung onto it. Her face pressing into the bark she'd dreamed of feeling… but she was too busy being nervous and terrified to enjoy it.  
She hated herself for running, but she was scared. Rapunzel showed three strangers her secret… the one her mom fought to protect. Why was she so attached to them…? Why did she feel so connected?  
"You're going to get sick."  
The blonde gasped, whirling around to face Jack. He was leaning on his staff, watching her silently. It was dark, but Rapunzel was sure he was smiling. She fought for words but they wouldn't come out.  
"I bet you have a low immune system. Being in that tower all day. I'm preeeeetty sure you're on the track of a cold."  
She furrowed her brows confused. "Then I have to go back… I need to go home." But outside was so wonderful and mysterious and enthralling— even in pitch darkness.  
"Ok I can take you back." Jack said, walking around her. "When you actually want to."  
"I do!"  
"Blondie…"  
"Rapunzel. I'm Rapunzel…" But that nickname made her feel so special. It made her feel part of something.  
"Do you know how long I've been around?" Jack says after a heavy sigh. "A while. And I haven't spoken to anyone for a long time. But the thing is, I stay the same. Young. Devilishly handsome-" she glares sternly but he continues, "- I don't age, Rapunzel. But you do."  
"So?"  
"So… Time flies by. I mean it, it is fast and unexpected. One day you're not going to be young and pretty anymore, Blondie. You're going to find wrinkles and I don't know if magic hair covers white hair…"  
"Your hair is white." She laughs shakily. Rapunzel was tearing up and she didn't know why. She relaxed when he touched her elbow.  
"You have a life to live. Time is harsh…" He looks down. "I didn't think time would take away a fun little girl and give me a stubborn princess."  
Rapunzel opened her mouth to question that statement, but Jack kept talking. "I'll take you back to your tower after you spend a little time living. You can experience the world. You can meet people! That's more than I can say for myself…"  
Rapunzel sniffled before hugging onto him. He was surprised. "You met us. I met you guys…"

Merida and Hiccup look up to see Jack carrying a pile of Golden hair, the owner of the hair walks beside them. Merida runs up, shoving Jack aside, and hugs onto Rapunzel. "I thought ya ditched us fer sure…!"  
"I wouldn't get too far. You guys could follow the hair." She replied, blushing from the hug. Merida laughed and let her go.  
Toothless galloped to the blonde's side and nuzzled her, Rapunzel pet him with a smile before watching Hiccup approach.  
"Is everything ok?" he asks. Rapunzel smiles shyly, tucking some hair behind her ears.  
"No… not until you take me to help your dad."


	12. Chapter 12

- Squabble -

Pascal nuzzled his friend's warm freckly cheek. He knew Rapunzel was nervous, her shaking was evident. Her eyes watched as the Viking soared above on his onyx companion, testing out his flight ability.  
"Those two basically need eachother to fly." Merida pointed out. "Hiccup controls that contraption." Jack snickered at the impressed faces the ladies wore. Rapunzel smiled. "Amazing."  
The group parted to give room for Toothless to land, his wings flapping and tossing gusts their way. Hiccup pet down his friend and hopped off. "He's good." He says.  
"I'm glad." Rapunzel said, petting the dragon under his chin, making the beast croon in pleasure. "Me too. The only way we're getting you to Berk is through flight…" Hiccup says. "Are you sure you're not scared to fly overseas?" Jack adds.  
Rapunzel hadn't thought about that, she gazed over the clift the crew had traveled to, and stared at the shore below. Merida smacked Jack's arm. "Don't ruin it!"  
Jack waved his hand at Merida. "So. We've got two walkers and two flyers. I don't think that saddle is big enough for two girls, Hiccup."  
Hiccup turned to his saddle, "True…"  
Then, in unison, the boys announce, "I'll carry Rapunzel." Then they shoot glares at eachother.  
"Uhm, Jack, really I think it's safer if I take her."  
"What? I'm totally safe to carry her! I'll just.. You know, hold her tight."  
"Uhm. She'll be more comfortable with me."  
"Says who!? I'll handle her like a kitten!"

Rapunzel, petting Angus, stared in confusion. She whispered to Merida. "What's going on?" Merida folds her arms and leans against the tree. "It appears they're fightin over yer company…"  
"Well, yes, but, why? I don't mind flying with either of them!"  
The princess rolls her eyes. "They're boys. You are a girl."  
"You're a girl too."  
"…. Not like you are." Merida adds, sorely. "Go tell Jack you'll fly with him. I'm not fixin to be in Jack's cold hands."  
"Ugghh, Merida, don't be like that."

The boys bickered a few moments more, until Rapunzel leaps in. "I'm flying with Hiccup."  
Merida's face heated up. "Why you little….!"  
"BECAUSE, It seems more secure. A-and Merida's braver than I am."

Jack puckered his jaw angrily at Hiccup's bashful grin. Oh, so the shrimp gets to have the cute girl straddle him? But then he blew out a sigh and shot Merida a mischievous grin, he held his hand out to her. "An honor to fly you, your Highness~"  
Merida threw her hands up. "Forget it! I'm stayin back! I'm goin home. Good luck you three. It's best this way, now Angus doesn't have to wait alone." She growled, turning to her horse.  
"Oh come on!" Hiccup whined, "You're the only person here who'll actually fit in at Berk…"  
"Yeah, Merida, buff bearded men are your people!" Jack said, snickering. Rapunzel glared at Jack. "If Merida isn't going, I'm not going!" Rapunzel declared, folding her arms. Merida's red brows raised.  
"What…!" Hiccup frowned, Jack bit his lip. "The girls are sticking together…" He mumbles. He sees Hiccup stare at the grass with a worried stare.  
With a roll of blue eyes and a quick movement of his bare feet, Jack moved in. Hiccup and Rapunzel gasped at the alarmed shriek that came next.  
Holding her by the belt of her quiver, letting her dangle, Jack was in the air, smiling at the two below. "Say bye to Angus, princess."  
"Put me down ya blasted winter fairy!" Merida shouts as they near over the water. "You know, I wouldn't talk that way to the guy with your life in his hands…"

Rapunzel rushed to Angus and set Pascal on the steed's head. "Watch over him, Pascal." She then have both creatures a kiss and ran to Toothless's side. "Hiccup, I'm ready."  
Hiccup was shaking his head at the children fighting in the sky, but figured that's one way to get the job done. He hurried onto his saddle and held his hand out to Rapunzel, who took it eagerly.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, grinning. "No turning back now."  
"There was no turning back the moment I stepped out of my tower." Rapunzel replies, shakily. Holding her friend's shoulders. "I have to live my life."  
With one gentle smile from Hiccup, he gave the signal and Toothless took off into the air.

Four unlikely friends were now flying overseas, on their way to Berk. Twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.


	13. Chapter 13

- Destination -

For two girls with an incredible need for freedom, experiencing a first flight can be nothing but exhilarating.

Despite her utter distaste of being held by her quiver strap on her waist, Merida's heart was racing faster than the ripples of water rushing by. Having nothing to hold onto she welcomed the air sliding through her fingers. This was flight. This was what the birds feel.  
For the blonde haired tower captive, Rapunzel, who has only stepped outside this very day, it was as though she walked into a dream. One hand held Hiccup, for fear of falling to the depths of the icy ocean, her free hand touching the torrents of wind whipping past her and through her endless feet of hair. Hiccup smiled, he was well aware what it felt like. First flight. The onyx dragon soars effortlessly, much in contrast to the runt's first flight with him. A hectic ride that was… But Hiccup couldn't help but acknowledge this was the icing on the cake for his blonde friend.  
Jack, soaring not to far, smiled cheekily. Rapunzels trail of hair was comical. But that euphoric look on her face was something else. He nearly forgot about the cargo below.

Though in the midst of enjoyment of their flower's reaction and stunned silence, the two boys failed to notice something gravely important. The leather strap keeping Merida on board Jack100 was tearing. And the princess realized to late.

SNAP.  
SHRIEK.

Everyone's eyes shot to a rivet of flaming hair, hurtling to the ocean below. Jack's heart stopped.  
"Merida!" Hiccup shouted, and felt Rapunzel's grip tighten in fear.  
Tossing the broken quiver, the winter spirit swooped in after the passenger he failed to secure. Before even so much as a red curl could touch the freezing surface of water, Jack wrapped his arms around the cloaked ginger, swerving back up into the sky.

Rapunzel took a breath, not recalling when she held it in, and shakily called out. "Merida, are you alright!?"  
Merida, who was panting into Jack's cool chest, had to take a moment to answer. "I'm still alive. And not soakin in ice cold ocean!"  
Jack pulled the princess away just a bit to look her over. Their blue eyes didn't meet until after Merida noticed her missing ammo.  
"Mah quiver!"  
Jack has to fight to stop her from squirming. "You nearly fell into an icy grave and you're more concerned about a stupid quiver!?"  
"It was all your fault in the first place! Had you let me stay back—"  
The ashen haired male gave her a rough shake and she pawed at his face.

"You guys!" Rapunzel shouted, and the two brawlers stopped.  
"Merida's just showing her love this way." Jack shot, quickly turning the princess so her back was held to his chest. Though he yelped when she kicked behind at his knee. "That was a love kick, snowflake." She scoffed.  
"You know", Hiccup started, "I was kind of hoping this flight could be an enjoyable one for both Rapunzel AND Merida. But really, you two…"  
"Oh calm it, Hiccup. I'm not killin him. At least not while my life's in his hands…"  
"Want me to drop you?" He said, spitting some red locks out of his mouth.  
"Just cool your pedantic quips until we're on land. That way Merida can punch you without hurdling to her death." Hiccup reasoned, petting Toothless who crooned.  
"You're giving me permission to hit him?" Merida said, grinning mischievously. Jack scowled.  
"No." Rapunzel added. Resting her head on the young viking's furry vest.

Merida fidgeted to get comfortable in Jack's grip, only pushing more vehement curls in his face. He could have sworn he saw a twig or a leaf in there. "Rapunzel, I'm sorry for ruinin this moment. I won't mess with my captor the rest of the flight." Rapunzel gave her a warm smile, indicating her lack of resentment. She could never hate her first friends. Well, first human friends. Pascal, the feisty chameleon was her first. She idly wondered what he and Angus were up to. "You won't have to wait long." Hiccup called. "Look."  
The crew looked ahead, a foggy island came into focus. It looked plain, and depressing. But what turned that view on its head was the fleet of dragons, flying out from behind the grey trees. Rapunzel gaped, more and more fairy tales unfolding before her emerald eyes. Jack could barely see behind a haze of orange tresses, but he saw enough to know he'd get out of Merida's hair soon enough. Literally. Merida grinned in excitement. What more could an adventurous princess ask for?

"Well guys, welcome to Berk."


	14. Chapter 14

- Village -

Onyx wings set to glide, the dragon, Viking, and flower descend to the freezing island below. With ease Toothless pawed at the ground until the three were at a stop. Rapunzel shuddered, staring at the sight of her warm breath. Considerately, Hiccup took off his fur vest and draped it over the shaky blond. "When we get to the village I'll get you better things to warm up with." She only noddes nervously in response.  
The less graceful landing, courtesy of two 'children', go to Jack and Merida. As soon as the spirit was above land, at least a few feet above it, he tossed the princess into a thicket of bushes.  
"Jack!" She shouts from under the leaves.  
He merely sets his bare feet on the cold dirt and holds his sides laughing. Well, until Hiccup hops off, folds his arms, and gives him a stern look.  
Jack throws his arms up and wades through the bushes. "You okay, Princess—-" He is interrupted by a boot flying out and kicking him in his face. He falls over holding his wound as Merida emerges from the bushes.  
"I am."  
Once Rapunzel gathers her nerve, she leaps off the dragon to hop into Merida's arms, hugging her tight. The redhead gasped. "Oh, Merida, this is so exciting!" In response, the princess pats her back and smiles warmly.  
"Merida, can we talk for a second?" Hiccup asks after helping a sore Jack to his feet. Merida lets Rapunzel go and approaches the shorter male. "You told me your people fought off Vikings."  
"Yeah… So? Yer not tellin me they were /your/ people, are you?"  
"No no no… I mean, I don't know. Our people have settled at Berk for a while, before my father's time even, but if any other Vikings got their butts handed to them we'd know. I was never taught of it because I wasn't raised to be a warrior like everyone else… but say my old man and his friends do…?"  
"You think they'd be weary of someone from DunBroch…? Oh, Hiccup, so long as no one says I'm a princess I'll be just as normal as any of you!" She extends her hands out to Jack and Rapunzel, a winter spirit and a girl with yards of hair.  
"Uhm…" Hiccup starts, "Yeah… ok. Hear that guys? Merida isn't a princess, ok. Not here."  
The crew nods. Jack rubs the back of his head. "What are the chances of me being seen?"  
"Is that all you care about, snowflake?" Merida scoffs.  
"He's lonely, knock it off, Merida." Rapunzel said, making Jack blush in embarrassment.  
"I am not…!"  
"I'd say the chances are high, but there are some stubborn folks who refuse to see things…" He runs his palms over Toothless's dark scales. "My father for starters."  
"You're stubborn too." Rapunzel remarked. "Aren't you?" She smiled sweetly at him and he grinned, shrugging shyly.

The group found that Berk was much colder than Scotland. Often Merida would scold Jack for the weather to which he wound constantly remind her it's not his fault. Entirely. Hiccup made sure Rapunzel was riding Toothless on the walk there, seeing how she had no shoes on.  
The village in Berk wasn't particularily interesting on it's own. Being cold and full of not so attractive people. But the dragons are really what set the place apart from others. Everyone's eyes, even Jack's, stared in bewilderment. Hiccup only smiled to the floor.  
As they walked up the wooden paths, to Merida's curiosity looked newly placed, the large men (and women) watched. Not at the strangeness of the group, but at the return of one of their own. Among the folks 'Hiccup is back' could be heard whispered. Jack whispers to Merida, "Someone sounds like top dog…"  
"Hiccup!" Everyone's eye's immediately turn to see a thin blonde girl in strange attire dashing their way. Hiccup threw his arms up before nearly falling back from the force of this girl's hug. This girl being: "Astrid!" Rapunzel gushed at the tenderness of the hug, until Astrid pulled away and punched him in the arm. "You idiot! You can't just run off without warning!"  
"I did warn. I left a note!"  
"Beforehand, Hiccup, beforehand! You don't— don't…" She blinked, raking her eyes over the odd assortment of strangers.  
A girl with a thick mane of firey hair, an older looking boy with white hair, and a girl on Toothless with endless hair. "Who are these people and what is up with their hair."


	15. Chapter 15

- Destination -

For two girls with an incredible need for freedom, experiencing a first flight can be nothing but exhilarating.

Despite her utter distaste of being held by her quiver strap on her waist, Merida's heart was racing faster than the ripples of water rushing by. Having nothing to hold onto she welcomed the air sliding through her fingers. This was flight. This was what the birds feel.  
For the blonde haired tower captive, Rapunzel, who has only stepped outside this very day, it was as though she walked into a dream. One hand held Hiccup, for fear of falling to the depths of the icy ocean, her free hand touching the torrents of wind whipping past her and through her endless feet of hair. Hiccup smiled, he was well aware what it felt like. First flight. The onyx dragon soars effortlessly, much in contrast to the runt's first flight with him. A hectic ride that was… But Hiccup couldn't help but acknowledge this was the icing on the cake for his blonde friend.  
Jack, soaring not to far, smiled cheekily. Rapunzels trail of hair was comical. But that euphoric look on her face was something else. He nearly forgot about the cargo below.

Though in the midst of enjoyment of their flower's reaction and stunned silence, the two boys failed to notice something gravely important. The leather strap keeping Merida on board Jack100 was tearing. And the princess realized to late.

SNAP.  
SHRIEK.

Everyone's eyes shot to a rivet of flaming hair, hurtling to the ocean below. Jack's heart stopped.  
"Merida!" Hiccup shouted, and felt Rapunzel's grip tighten in fear.  
Tossing the broken quiver, the winter spirit swooped in after the passenger he failed to secure. Before even so much as a red curl could touch the freezing surface of water, Jack wrapped his arms around the cloaked ginger, swerving back up into the sky.

Rapunzel took a breath, not recalling when she held it in, and shakily called out. "Merida, are you alright!?"  
Merida, who was panting into Jack's cool chest, had to take a moment to answer. "I'm still alive. And not soakin in ice cold ocean!"  
Jack pulled the princess away just a bit to look her over. Their blue eyes didn't meet until after Merida noticed her missing ammo.  
"Mah quiver!"  
Jack has to fight to stop her from squirming. "You nearly fell into an icy grave and you're more concerned about a stupid quiver!?"  
"It was all your fault in the first place! Had you let me stay back—"  
The ashen haired male gave her a rough shake and she pawed at his face.

"You guys!" Rapunzel shouted, and the two brawlers stopped.  
"Merida's just showing her love this way." Jack shot, quickly turning the princess so her back was held to his chest. Though he yelped when she kicked behind at his knee. "That was a love kick, snowflake." She scoffed.  
"You know", Hiccup started, "I was kind of hoping this flight could be an enjoyable one for both Rapunzel AND Merida. But really, you two…"  
"Oh calm it, Hiccup. I'm not killin him. At least not while my life's in his hands…"  
"Want me to drop you?" He said, spitting some red locks out of his mouth.  
"Just cool your pedantic quips until we're on land. That way Merida can punch you without hurdling to her death." Hiccup reasoned, petting Toothless who crooned.  
"You're giving me permission to hit him?" Merida said, grinning mischievously. Jack scowled.  
"No." Rapunzel added. Resting her head on the young viking's furry vest.

Merida fidgeted to get comfortable in Jack's grip, only pushing more vehement curls in his face. He could have sworn he saw a twig or a leaf in there. "Rapunzel, I'm sorry for ruinin this moment. I won't mess with my captor the rest of the flight." Rapunzel gave her a warm smile, indicating her lack of resentment. She could never hate her first friends. Well, first human friends. Pascal, the feisty chameleon was her first. She idly wondered what he and Angus were up to. "You won't have to wait long." Hiccup called. "Look."  
The crew looked ahead, a foggy island came into focus. It looked plain, and depressing. But what turned that view on its head was the fleet of dragons, flying out from behind the grey trees. Rapunzel gaped, more and more fairy tales unfolding before her emerald eyes. Jack could barely see behind a haze of orange tresses, but he saw enough to know he'd get out of Merida's hair soon enough. Literally. Merida grinned in excitement. What more could an adventurous princess ask for?

"Well guys, welcome to Berk."


	16. Chapter 16

-Vast-

The wooden floors of the dock creaked, supporting the immense weight of Hiccup's intimidating father. His eyes were as vast as his title and he was glaring at each and every youth frozen before him. Well, almost everyone. Stoick didn't believe in fairy tales… sorry, Jack. Hiccup was the only one who saw the exhaust in the cheif's demeanor, it was his dad after all. But he sure did know how to intimidate a crowd.

"Dad, I—"

"So you ran off to bring strangers, did you?" Stoick didn't even give the boy a chance. When he turned his stare to Merida, she quickly dodged his glance. He looked familiar. And if she looked familiar too the gig was up, everyone would know DunBroch's princess was here on Berk.

"Actually… yes. And they aren't strangers. They're friends." Hiccup sucked in air, not in the mood for senseless scolding. "Am I not allowed to bring people?"

"That all depends where you brought them from. I've never seen these faces, especially not such tender looking ones." Merida opened her mouth to spitfire, but Jack covered it quickly. His hands were cold and the princess fought hard not to sock him in the face for making her skin jump. "Exactly. They're harmless." Hiccup glanced over at the trio. He locked eyes with Rapunzel who gave him an assuring smile. The brunette sighed and turned back to his father. "Look, can we talk alone?"

It was sunset by the time the crowds dispersed and the chief returned home with his son. Toothless pawed at the wooden door that separated him from his master. What was the meaning of this? he thought. Though all his scales jumped at sound of an angry shout. The door swung open and the obsidian beast lept away just barely safe. Stoick charged out. Hiccup stood in the doorway.

"If you would just give it a shot!" Hiccup called after the chief, making the elder stop and glare down at his son.

"I will not listen to this ridiculous story. I don't know what you think you're tryin to accomplish!"

"I'm trying to help you! She can fix you!"

"You're creating false hope. Magic doesn't exist. What does exist is hard work, and I think it's about time you learn to grow up." He turned to stomp off again and Hiccup felt the heat rise to his face. "And I think it's about time you trusted me! Honestly, after all we've been through!" Stoick paused, but otherwise continued his walk. Hiccup would never know if his words meant anything there. All he could do in turn was slam the door shut, slide down against it and hide his face in his arms.

Jack stood vacantly as the large chief stormed his way, only to waltz right through the spirit. Jack glanced over, watching the larger male disappear into the woods. To the left Merida emerged, hugging her new quiver to her chest. "Spying, princess? I believe the kid said he wanted to talk to his dad alone." Jack smiled slightly. Merida only frowned. "Same goes for you…" It sounded less like a retort. though and that made Jack frown. She continued, "I am going to talk to him."

"I think he wants to be alone. Toothless isn't even in there."

"No one wants to be alone." She says, her eye just barely catching his stare behind her torrent of hair, before walking up to the house. Jack almost wanted to tell her how right she was, but settled for flying off. Toothless crooned as the princess passed him, running her hands over his jaw soothingly. She knocked on the door with her free hand. No answer. The redhead sighed, pressing up to the door. "A word with our grave leader?" Pause. "I'm not the leader."

"Oh yes you are. Your friend is waitin out here for you. Surely you don't want to leave him out in the cold." Half a minute later the door slowly creaked open, and a hand beckoned the dragon to come in. Toothless eagerly slid through the door and nuzzled his master's cheek. Hiccup gave the creature a soft grin before turning his eyes to Merida. She smiled awkwardly. "I'm not good at talkin… but I really want you to know that I get where you're comin from."

"I couldn't imagine why. I'm pretty sure my dad would love to trade me for you." He snickered, but the smile didn't stay.

"I don't mean like that… Hiccup… my mum and I don't really understand eachother either." She rubbed her arm as if it were sore and looked away. "But… but that doesn't mean you have to just live in silence. You got to talk to him… you have to."

"I saved our island from war with dragons and he still doesn't listen, though. He's stubborn… I just… man if he could take his health seriously!"

"So prove yerself! Show him what you think. Don't take no for an answer! Be just as stubborn as him!" Merida took his shoulders roughly and Hiccup almost shrunk in her gaze. "Rebel."

"Rebel? How, I can't 'rebel' him to let Rapunzel sing for him you make no sense."

"Don't act like an idiot, wee Hiccup, you're smarter than all of us. I know you know a way to convince your dad to believe you." He rolled his emerald eyes before locking them to the ground. She had a point. There was no way it'd end here and maybe… just maybe… he did have an idea.

"Ok, ok. You're right."

"I know."

Hiccup glanced back up at her, who was now smiling brightly. He didn't know why, but suddenly he found his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her hair, hugging her tight. She didn't know either, and honestly it caught her completely off guard. Awkwardly she returned the hug, and gave his back a rub. She could have shoved him away and socked him in the arm, tell him to be a man. But she wasn't a man. She was a friend, and Hiccup's father was dying. He was fragile. So for once, this time, she gave him her warmth, her wisdom and her friendship. "Just don't go turnin your father into a bear."


	17. Chapter 17

-Hope-

The people of Berk are born warriors. The time of killing dragons may be over, but a Viking is a Viking. You still have enemies and you still have to be tough. Being tough means getting down and dirty, and that means you got to get hurt. The people of Berk are not complete without their limitless injuries. And it's here were Hiccup's plan comes to play. And it's high in volume calling everyone out.

"Come on, don't be a wuss! I /dare you/ to challenge me!" Merida shouts, loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "Alright, I'll fight you Merida. But I don't like fighting girls." Hiccup replies. A few people snicker, one being Jack Frost who earns a nudge from Rapunzel.

Hiccup whispers to Merida, "Please make it quick and painless." She snorts, "If it's quick and painless you won't have a reasonable injury." He scowls at her before getting in stance, holding his wooden shield and sword. The princess twirls her sword in her grasp, smirking cockily. He didn't like that look much, but he wasn't planning on winning anyway…

Rapunzel twirled a finger through her hair worriedly, "I'm not sure I like this plan very much…" "Relax," Jack coaxed, "After Hiccup gets his butt kicked surely more vikings will give her a go." "Well what if /they/ hurt her?" She pouts, glancing around at the large strangers surrounding the starting match. "There's some really scary people here!" Jack smiles warmly at her, there was something charming about her naive and fragile demeanor. "Chill out."

When the fight began Hiccup realized Merida wasn't using her shield. He thought to drop his to be fair for a moment but she didn't give him a moment. When her weapon beat down on his means of defense the force impacting his arm made him cringe. Maybe it was the giant hair or the flowing dress that hid it, but Hiccup wad certain this girl had some toned and strong arms. He did his best to parry her sword beat downs, but almost as fast as he backed up she pressed forward. And even faster than that she knocked the darn thing out of his arm. The Vikings cheer and get noisier.

"Hey! You're going too fast!"

"So move faster, I know you're better than this!"

"This is supposed to be fake!" Their swords collide and for a moment they're face to face. "No, I'm supposed to win. That doesn't mean you have to make it easy." Merida swiftly kicks him away and he stumbles back hissing. "It's really sad if this is what you call trying."

"Okay, that tone is uncalled for!" He charged at her and their swords repeatedly crash. "Come on, Hiccup, seriously!?" He heard Astrid call. Great, now Astrid was watching? He really didn't want to look bad. But he also really didn't want to hit a girl. Merida certainly didn't hesitate to. His head rung when she punched him, but he used the opportunity to grab her wrist and swing her around. She almost lost her footing and was startled by his weapon coming down at her. She blocked with her own sword and smiled. "Good boy." Then blank.

When the young Viking came to he was greated by his newcomer friends staring down at him. Well, except Merida anyway. Rapunzel and Jack's pretty faces stared curiously. "I told you he'd wake up." Jack scoffed.

Rapunzel gasped, "Hiccup are you okay?"

"Yeah… what… happened." He winced, his head really hurt and he was dizzy. "Merida knocked you out apparently." Jack shrugged."

"Specifics please?" He slowly sat up.

"She hit you in the head with that thingy at the bottom of the sword. Rapunzel frowned, covering her mouth. When hiccup reached up he felt something wet. Blood, a wound just along his hairline.

"Don't touch it!" Rapunzel shrieked looking away.

"Is it bad?" He asked quickly, wiping his hand off.

"Nah. We're waiting for your dad to show up. That way Rapunzel can fix all of the damage." Jack says calmly.

"All of the damage?" Hiccup stands and looks over surprised.

He sees the crowd still hasn't left, but about five of them are seated, still cheering but wounded. One of them is familiar and Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Oh geez, Snotlout…" Merida is till taking on opponents it seems. Her current one is… "Astrid!?" He runs up to the front of the crowd seeing the two girls go at it. And dang are they /going at. it/. Both matched speed and matched fierceness. Hiccup's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I think some time after Merida finished off that weirdo," brief point to a cheering Snotlout, "Your girlfriend hopped in to give it a try." "Oh no, I don't want them to fight!" Huccup pulled at his cheeks, trying to keep up with the girls.

"Relax, it looks like they're really having fun!" Jack snickered. "Man… Merida is,really something isn't she."

"Really something scary. I thought she was a princess."

"It's so weird… one day she's unable to even fire an arrow, the next she's taking down Vikings…" Jack says without a smile. Hiccup glances at him and his somber face before Rapunzel jumps in, "There he is! There's your dad!"

Sure enough, in the crowd, stands Stoick. Face paler than before. His eyes held rapt interest though and Hiccup could tell he was impressed. Merida spotted him instantly and stopped to look at her friends. Both shrieked at her to 'behind you!' "I can't hear you—" Wham! Merida fell face first to the ground and endured the sound of a sickening 'POP'! She cringed and everyone cheered. Astrid collected her footing after successfully roundhouse kicking the redhead and smiled triumphantly. When Merida glanced up at the winner she was greeted by a helping hand.

"Good match." Astrid said, with a grin. Merida returned it and took hold of her hand, standing.

"Same to you… you guys are really tough."

"Some of us. clearly not those five." The blond gestured to the 'losing' contestants on the bench. "Hey!" Snotlout shouted, but the girls ignored.

"Sorry I knocked out your boyfriend…"

"Pfft, he's like a punching bag. It happens more often than you think." The two share a laugh before the other three approach them.

"Merida, are you okay?" Rapunzel nods to the arm she's holding. "I'm fine. At least I will be. Stoick is comin this way, start healin."

"Oh, right!" Rapunzel goes over to the wounded folk on the bench. She picks the guy with a broken wrist first, because quite frankly Snotlout's remarks are making her uncomfortable. She wraps her wrist and Jack Frost accompanies her.

Meanwhile, Stoick steps in to greet the redhead who seems to have taken down a few of his men. "Who are you?"

"I'm Merida."

"You fight well. Impressive for someone so young." He says, his face is completely straight though.

She laughs breathlessly, "Same goes for this one." She nudges Astrid who grins. "She completely took my winnin streak."

"You know, there's something familiar about that accent of yours, girl…" Everyone froze before the sound of a voice broke the silence.

"It's the act of the gods!"

"She's magic!?"

"What is this!?"

Everyone turned to see the crowd removing Rapunzel's glowing locks from their no longer wounded limbs. Rapunzel herself gathered her hair and quickly stepped away in fear, Jack quickly took hold of her shoulders assuring her he'd keep her safe.

Stoick approached. "What is going on here?"

"I-It's the girl…! She healed us!" One man said, still shaking in shock. Snotlout sighed, "Pretty and magical." Stoick glanced at Hiccup.

"It's true!" The young male quickly says, stepping up to him.

"What are you pulling…"

"Nothing! Rapunzel, please come here." He turns to the blond, who is still shaking in Jack's arms. When she looks up at him he gives her a kind nod. She approaches the Hiccup.

Stoick immediately dismisses his Viking comrades, Astrid included. All that's left is Jack, watching from a distance, And Rapunzel who is wrapping Hiccup's head and Merida's arm.

And then she sung.

As each lyric passed her lips, her strands glowed. Flowing along until they fixed each injury they touched. Stoick straightened his stance in shock. Hiccup locked eyes with the father who, once again, was proven wrong. Rapunzel was guilt ridden the moment her song ended. And then a pause. Hiccup carefully unwrapped him and Merida, showing his dad the missing wound. And then he shrugged. "Are you going to believe me now?"

That night hope grew. It was only on an island, but hope was hope. Rapunzel healed a sick chief, and even the residents suffering similar illnesses. She'd broke her promise to her mother. No, she broke /all/ of the promises. And was it worth it? Merida was fast asleep, her heap of hair enveloped her pink face and she looked so sweet. Hiccup was just outside, walking with Astrid. When they passed the window Hiccup gave Rapunzel a smile that warmed her heart. And wherever Jack was she was sure he was causing some sort of mischief. She giggled, crawling into the bed just across from Merida's. She made friends. She inspired hope. How could she possibly sleep? Her life was beginning. And she regreted nothing… Her thick lashes were the curtains to her eyes, and after slowly closing act 1 had met its end. And act 2 would be her dreams. She smiled. Real life was finally better to dreams. Even if she dreamt of gold flowers, suns, bunnies and clouds.. and darkness.

And storms, and fear and…

Fear. Darkness and fear.

Someone infiltrated Rapunzel's dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

-Guilty-

The colors of dawn were already staining the sky. Dragons flew about, beating the humans to the day. Almost all of them. Perched at the edge of a dock, Rapunzel was watching her feet dangle over the edge.

"Rapunzel?"

The blond turned to see Hiccup heading down the dock, his metal leg squeaking as he walked. Toothless followed, hauling hay stacks on his back for his master. A faint smile covered her lips as the dragon nudged her cheek, she pet him in greeting. With each squeak of metal she glanced down at Hiccup's leg.

"Sorry, it get's noisy in cold weather. Speaking of the cold why won't you wear shoes?" He plopped down beside her and she smiled at her feet. "Shoes? I'm fine."

"You're not Jack Frost."

She giggled but didn't reply.

Hiccup watched her stare vacantly into the water below. She was an early riser, but lacked her usual bubbly attitude. "Are… you ok?"

"Huh?" She quickly looks at him, "Oh. Yeah, of course. Why?"

"I dunno'. You look… tired. Have you slept?"

A frown covered her face and she wanted to look anywhere but at him. Quickly she stands, stretching her arms. "All this excitement must be keeping me up." She says fast, relieved to have thought of it. Hiccup was dubious though, probably because Rapunzel wasn't very good at lying. He stood with her.

"I'm sorry I made you do all this… I'm so grateful, you know?" He says, arms pressed together and head down. Rapunzel blinked, "Sorry? Hiccup this was all so wonderful. I'm /glad/ I got to help." He gazed up at her from under his brown bangs, her smile was more honest than her previous lie. "But… your mom."

"My mom…" Rapunzel repeated. She looked away going deep in thought. "I guess I'm guilty about that, yeah… but…" She takes a breath and looks at him sternly. "But I don't regret any of this! Your dad was dying. And I trust you guys will keep my secret." Relief washed over Hiccup, he nodded humbly and touched her shoulder. "Let's go back? I'll finish my chores and you wake her highness." Rapunzel giggled and nodded.

Jack watched Hiccup and Rapunzel make the slow walk home from Merida's window. He glanced back over at the redhead's sleeping form. Carefully he blew himself a snowball and stood over her. Waiting for the right moment, her turning on one side, and drop.

Hiccup and Rapunzel jumped in unison to find Jack knocked out the door and falling to down the steps. "Jack?" Hiccup asked. Merida stepped out, still in her white kirtle, holding Rapunzel's pan in her hand. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"What did you do?" Hiccup groaned.

"You automatically assumed it was me?" He asks sitting up.

"Was it?"

"Yeah."

Hiccup runs up and stops the princess in her stomping and tries coaxing her back into the room. Rapunzel on the other hand turns to Jack and folds her arms. Jack stops laughing. "Okay, it was one little prank. I didn't know interrupting her sleep would make her so angry."

"Everything you do makes her angry."

Sometime later the two found that they trailed away from the steaming princess and the Viking. Which was fine by Jack, he seldom got any time with Rapunzel. Since Stoick still couldn't see him Jack had been excluded from the pack several times. And when he wasn't he was engaged in bickering with Merida. And Hiccup? "Blah Blah Blah, scold scold scold." Jack says, with arms folded behind his head. "Nothing gets past that guy."

"Maybe you should behave." Rapunzel says, with a grin.

"Me? Behave? Pshhh." He waved his staff, flurrying snowflakes before them as they trailed into the woods. "So when are you going back?"

Rapunzel trailed along, arms folded behind her. "I have to be back at least before the week is up. Mother's trip should end by then."

"Do you have to go back?"

The question startled Rapunzel. No one's really asked her it this whole trip. No one except herself. So she stared at Jack for a moment, emerald eyes meeting cobalt. "Yes… yes of course."

"Do you want to go back?"

Drat! Jack was really messing with her head. The blonde simply shrugged and ran ahead, leaping onto a rock and climbing it. The winter spirit sighed and flew to the top, taking her hand and helping her to the peak. From there they stared down at the frosty woods.

Those questions bothered her. Her dreams did nothing but work her nerves… And the scary thing was it wasn't the first time she had them since her trip. She had friends now, but she felt so alone right now. With magical hair and this huge responsibility her mother has been telling her to bare… responsibility she failed to keep anyway, a whole island knows about her hair.

"Jack can I tell you something? I wanted to tell Hiccup, but… I don't want him to feel like bringing me was a mistake."

The ashen haired male turned to his comrade and searched her features. She was so forlorn suddenly and it made his heart drop. "What's wrong blondie?"

"I feel selfish. Mother has taken care of me all my life and kept me safe… and all she ever wanted was for me to keep my powers safe from the world and its greed." Her large eyes met his and her lip quivered. "And I blew it. I blew it because I was so desperate to make friends and have a life." She broke into tears and Jack quickly scooped her in his arms. "Woah, hey! It's not like that…" "

"How Isn't it? I'm so immature…"

"No, /I'm/ immature." He held her at arms length and made her look at him. "Rapunzel no one is meant to live like you did. I'm sure your mom meant well, but there's no way she knows what's best for you. She's not you! And as for your secret, the people here aren't bad. Not at all. If they were greedy they'd left this island ages ago to steal one without dragons."

"You say that… and it makes me feel so much better…" She looks down. "But then when it's nighttime and everyone's asleep and I'm all alone it goes away…"

"Then find me at night? Come on. Haven't you been having fun?"

"So much fun…"

"That's what happens when you have friends… you don't want to be alone forever. Trust me. I've played that game for years, and it wasn't even my choice! Please don't throw this opportunity away. Not when time goes by so fast…"

She watched him. She wanted to believe him, she did. But the punishment she's been served in her nightmares just made her so apprehensive. Rapunzel fell into Jack's arms and hugged him tight. He was cold and she was shaky. He wished he could make her warm, maybe that'd calm her.

"You guys are my best friends… I can't be more thankful to just know you guys…"

"Same here…"

Rapunzel wanted to stay like that. Hugging him and letting her make her feel anything but guilty. She's never had friends. Never had this. And the hand petting her hair felt good. It trailed down the rock and down the path they had trekked up. And her eyes almost closed before she was startled by a cold hand brushing a tear off her cheek. Rapunzel smiled up at Jack sweetly. And he smiled back.

He thought he had a heart that was beating fast for a moment, and he could of sworn heat rose to his cheeks. And he couldn't help but feel like his next choice of action was right. Slowly he leaned in and her eyes widened. Her cheeks went deep pink and his lips were a second away from pressing against hers. And hers were almost eager to return.

Almost.

"Wait!"

The blond froze albeit her arms shoving him, making him gasp as if he needed air. He stared at her startled and confused. It felt so right though… But apparently it was wrong, because the look she was giving him made him embarrassed and he thought he was going to puke an avalanche. The stare didn't last however because she lost her footing and fell off the rock. She landed in the snow with a soft THUMP and an 'oof!' to accompany it.

"R-Rapunzel are you okay!?"

"Yeah… I'm fine I… uhm…" She stood and dusted the snow off her dress. "I'm sorry we… we should go back. They're probably waiting." Nervous smile.

"Yeah… I guess so." But he wanted to scream how much of an idiot he was. He leaped down beside her. He didn't dare put a hand on her, feeling he was already moments from dying of embarrassment. The whole walk through Jack mentally wrote a book about as long as the bible full of self depreciative remarks aimed at himself. And when she reunited with her friends, quickly running to Merida's side with a big smile, Jack asked himself why he thought she'd go for him anyway. And as she walked off with Merida to sight see, Rapunzel glanced back at Jack and Hiccup. And she asked herself why she was so horrible. Horrible guilty, selfish.


	19. Chapter 19

-Split-

Hiccup was unsure what to make of the deafening silence that covered the evening. No arguing between Merida and Jack, heck, not even a single quip from Jack. Rapunzel has not improved even in the slightest, he thought she was doing better but now it seemed like she was just completely sleep deprived. The question now was what does he say?

_Gee, guys, you all seem down. Wanna' talk?_

Yeah right.

At least Merida was in high spirits. She was having the time of her life on this island. Maybe she would have been better off getting raised here. He watched her laugh with a few large greasy oozy men before stomping over cheerfully. Hiccup grinned up at her from his seat, Jack and Rapunzel on either side of him.

"They're playin music!" Merida chimed, pulling a seat right out from under a Viking and planting her bottom on it before Hiccup. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Viking parties are not as fun as you'd think."

"For you, maybe." She said, before glancing at Rapunzel. "Let's dance!" Rapunzel finally tore her eyes from her lap to gaze at her redhead friend. "Huh?" No more talking Merida grabbed the female by the thin wrist and dashed off into the crowd with her. Hiccup snickered before hearing a dissatisfied scoff from Jack. He turned to his white haired friend.

"Why not join them? You're the only one who shares their peppiness." The Viking boy asks. "I wouldn't call it that. And I'll pass. I'm not into dancing."

"Neither is Merida. She's just cheering Rapunzel up."

"How do you know?"

"I've been around you all long enough to be able to tell. Go on, most of the people can see you, why not enjoy the attention?"

When Jack stood, Hiccup was sure he'd blaze into the crowd showboating for all the girls to see, but he instead took off to the sky. Bouncing roof to roof to the farther end of the villiage.

The festival dragged on and Hiccup too was eventually dragged into the crowd by Astrid. Not that it was ever easy to enjoy a noisy evening with a bunch of loud Vikings accompanied by their terrible music, but Hiccup was struggling to keep his mind off the dispositions his teammates were sporting. Something was off about Jack and something has been off about Rapunzel.

Like Jack, the gold haired female ended up ditching the party soon. She decided to give into sleep and hopefully stay asleep this time. Merida watched her friend duck off into the night and let out a deep sigh. Her icy blue eyes scanned the crowds for a head of snowy hair but found he really didn't join the social event. So she picked up her skirt and hurried out of there, hoping to see what was going on.

Following the trail of frozen objects she found mister Frost sitting on his upright staff, staring out at the waters. They crashed against the shore in slow build ups. Merida stood there awkwardly for a bit, she really didn't consider how weird this would be. Manning up, the princess strode up to him and took a seat on a rock beside him.

"Too cool for the party?" She asked, grinning cheekily at him.

He glanced at her and smirked a bit, returning his eyes to the horizon. "Funny."

Merida flipped a few of her firey locked behind her. "We take Rapunzel back in a few days. Is all of us going our own ways making you bitter, perhaps?"

"I guess…"

Jack was counting to one hundred in his head. He wondered, honestly, what was keeping him from just getting the heck off this island. He embarrassed himself in front of Rapunzel and everyone else here didn't even like him. Especially Merida, and here she was. Talking to him. He didn't want this. He wasn't like Hiccup, he didn't need to be babied or coached when he was upset. "What do you want?"

Merida glanced up at the male slightly surprised, she tried to smile. "To talk to my friend…?"

"Right, well your friend isn't really in the mood."

"I can see that." She folds her arms, frowning.

"Look, I left you alone today, I didn't bug you or anything. Can't you take that and be happy with it? Or maybe you like it when I bug you." He hopped off his staff and sauntered off, Merida scowled and followed after. "Funny how when you chose not to mess with me you are still bein a brat! What is your problem, Jack? What is it that makes you treat me from Hiccup? Or More importantly Rapunzel?"

The winter spirit stops in his tracks and Merida was almost certain the air got even more cold. He glared at her, "The difference between Rapunzel and you, is that you are nothing but a spoiled brat. A spoiled brat who treats me like crap and completely forgot all about me!"

Now Merida was certain they were not on the same track, in fact miles away from one another. "What in the world are you talking about!?"

By now Jack was stalking up to her, making her back up in shock. "You're so high up in your stupid castle, you had better things to do than remember what we had! Well I'm glad you forgot me, all you care about is yourself. All you do is complain about your mom and your freedom, you don't care who you hurt! In fact you're all the way out here and you don't even care what your mom and dad think!"

"Y-You… You…" She wanted to point out he egged her on, but it was completely her choice.

"Just go back to Scotland, princess! Go back and become queen of DunBroch and enjoy growing up all alone! I will never bring you winter again and I will never be your friend!"

Merida could have sworn he was going to push her but when he paused she took the opportunity herself. With both palms she shoved him as hard as she could, tears burning at her eyes. "Don't you dare talk to me about my family like you know me! I love them! What would you know about family!" Jack completely froze, that one cut.

He didn't know what he was saying to her and seeing her break down into tears before him made the male want to take back every word he said. He lifted a hand to touch her arm but flinched when she pulled away. Before anymore words could be exchanged between the two a shadow loomed behind the princess. Behind them stood Stoick. Healthy and in shock.

"DunBroch?" He asked, low but startled. Merida looked over at the Viking chief with wide blue eyes. She wiped the tears out of them and tried to speak but he beat her to it. "I know you. You're the King's girl. The king… he fought the other Viking ships out of his land…"

"Wait," Jack started, rubbing his chest. "You heard me..? You see me?" Stoick raised his brows, looking over the pale haired youth. Almost as if he was confused what his eyes showed him. "Yes I…. I suppose I do… I see you, Jack Frost…" He rubbed his head in confusion. First magic healing hair then a winter spirit? Merida stepped up to him, "Look I know my father fought Vikings away but he is not a bad guy… And I have nothing to do with any of that."

"This is true. And the people of Berk have nothing against DunBroch. But I'm afraid the princess cannot stay here… If you ran away from home here is the last place you need to be. I'm sorry, Merida, but you must go. And you must never come back."

When the Chief of Berk stalked off, the princess of DunBroch felt her heart sink. Jack went deathly quiet as she watched Hiccup's father stalk off. "Merida, I didn't mean to…"

"I found a place I could be myself. I made friends and I made memories."

"Merida how would I know he would hear if-"

"I don't care." She glares at him, her cheeks and nose either red from the cold or her raging anger. "You stay away from me, Frost. I wish I never started believing in you." And with that the princess ran off into the lush forest behind them. And Jack didn't stop her. He felt like everything he built he just destroyed. He had to fix it, he had to somehow. And if he was to do that, he needed the only person who understood everyone, Hiccup.

For a forest covered in twinkling white snow, the further the redhead ran the darker it got. She couldn't even care in her fit of tears, she just wanted to go far away. Little did she know, she wasn't alone. And I don't mean the swarm of dragons overhead. For the boogeyman seemed to have found his way to the princess and had plans to use her to his advantage.

/ If this chapter seemed poorly put together it's because it was really hard for me to do this : (


	20. Chapter 20

-Dark-

Pitch Black was drawing straws. Gone were the days people ever feared him, heck, took him seriously. His biggest foes, the guardians, regarded him as a joke now a days. How infuriating. No one should underestimate the boogeyman. And he would find a way to prove to the world what true fear really was, whatever way he could. And he found is way when the disgusting fowl stench of hope found its way to a dreary ugly isle called Berk.

Rapunzel, the human embodiment of a magical flower, bleh! The dark figure stalked around his dark cave, teeth gritting as he thought about that girl. How could she been off his radar for so long? Did Jack Frost actually pluck this brat out of some random tower? She is inspiring hope with that full head of hair, healing people and making them believe in magic and fairies and Jack Frost! Of all people? He skulked up to his globe, where he marked the desolate island she occupied. For the time being all he could do was scare her with nightmares, warn her of what was to come if she didn't crawl back into isolation where she belongs. But did she listen? No. Why? Because of the three brats who dragged her out to begin with! Hiccup Haddock… What a joke! And the princess Merida, herself? Pathetic. The only real threat was Jack. But from what Pitch observed Jack was also tearing the quad apart. Pitch chuckled as he swarmed out of the cave, gold eyes raking over the princess tearing through the forest. His sinkholes lead everywhere he needed to inspire fear. And aw, the brave dear was crying. Jack's handy work, no doubt about that. Now he made his move, now his plans go into action.

Merida was unsure if the anger and heartbreak were dampening her vision or not, but the moment she tripped over the third branch she realized she needed to stop. When she gazed skyward the moon was nowhere in sight, it was like the sky was blocked out by… by what? Clouds?

"Me."

The princess spun around in shock, to see a pair of gold eyes peering right at her. She froze. "You were wondering where that dreadful moon went, weren't you?"

"Who are you…?"

"Oh, please, if you can see me you really don't need to ask." He stepped out of the shadows and stood over Merida, the princess hopped back in defense.

"You're right. I've seen you before… when I was young…" A small smile broke her shock, "I stopped dreaming about you when I realized you were nothing to fear."

"Oh, shut up. We are getting off topic, princess." He disappeared into the floor only to appear beside her, running his long fingers through her thick red tresses. She slapped his hand away. "And what topic was that? We just started talkin, Mister…"

"You may call me Pitch Black. I prefer the title Boogeyman, but since I obviously have no chance of frightening you anymore then we might as well go on a first name basis, Merida."

"I disagree. First names are for friends."

"Or enemies."

His words shook her to her ankles, but the princess knew better than to give him what she wanted. She drew her sword but was no match for his speed, because once it left her sheath it left her hands as well. Soon enough he was right in front of her, admiring the sleek metal of the weapon. "You're no good at close range combat, so don't bother with the bow either. I'm not here to fight."

"If you are not here to fight why throw words like 'enemy' around? You do not threaten a warrior!" she called, proudly. Because she was a warrior. But the words only amused her guest. He rolled his eyes and tossed the weapon aside before speaking up, "It was not a threat, little girl, it was the truth. You and I can never be friends and never get along, we are polar opposites. Anyway, that doesn't mean we can't help each other out."

She wanted to scold him for calling her little, then question what he meant by polar opposites, but her words only found their way to the biggest question. "Help?" Now she laughed, turning away and giving him a face full of curly locks, which made him sputter angrily. He watched the princess walk away. "I don't need yer help, and even if I did you are the last creep I'd go to. In fact I have a full island of creeps to go to here." A grin covered her foes face. "Ah, but you aren't allowed to stay here anymore. Thanks to Jack Frost that is."

Once again Pitch has torn the confidence right from her soul. And she wondered why she stopped crying anyway, now that he mentioned Jack. That terrible jerk. She stopped walking and shrunk her shoulders, staring at the dark snow below. "Who cares about him."

"Exactly, my princess." Pitch once again invaded her personal space, touching her shoulder, "Who cares about that annoying brat. You see, he also doesn't sit well with me."

"He doesn't?"

"No. He taunts me every chance he gets, even though he has less reason to gloat. Honestly that boy deserves to be put in his place…"

Merida scoffed, folding her arms looking away. "Believe me, I have tried. No amount of sharp tongue and beat downs have taught that boy his lesson." dull fingers gripped her chin to make the redhead look at the boogeyman, and if she weren't so baffled she'd punch him right between the eyes. "So why don't you help me do it? With your help I can humiliate him so bad he will be humble for seasons." She watched Pitch back up and give Merida her space, her brows furrowed. "What?"

"Now now, I don't want to hurt him or anything. Just maybe make him look a little stupid, not that he doesn't already do it himself," Pitch added with a smirk, making the princess manage a tiny smile. "You see? The thought it already cheering you up. You deserve this much after all those awful things he said to you."

"You… You saw that?" Merida looked away again. Pitch rolled her eyes, that sad puppy look on her face made him want to puke. He gathered all the strength to lie and butter her up. "Yes, you poor thing. He doesn't know anything about you. Not like I do, no. You fought so hard to save your mom after all." Those words made her glance at him wide eyed. "Sure I hate your courage, but I can see when someone is wrongly accusing you. I mean, your worst nightmare would be to hurt your family. And I would know, I give nightmares." The redhead turned away, running her hands along the bark of a tree. She didn't know what to say, it was like Pitch was twisting a knife in her gut. "You won't hurt him?"

"Absolutely not. After all, he and I are in the same boat."

"Which boat is that?"

"Ignored."

"…." She turned to meet his golden eyes with her icy blues. "What do I do to help?"

Score. Pitch swarmed around the princess before reappearing five feet away. The light returned to the area to show off the impressive grove Merida stumbled upon, frost covered vines infested the boulders that towered under a clift. "Bring him here. Keep him off guard so I may snatch his stupid staff and mess with him a bit."

"No hurtin him?"

"No harm, none at all." Well, not to spoil but he was telling the truth. After all the evil in his plans didn't concern Frost. And that honesty is what won Merida's trust. She gazed long and hard before nodding. "You got it. One Coup de frost comin up." She hoisted her bow over her shoulder and readied to walk off before glaring back at the boogeyman's dark form. "But if I find out you have double crossed me, you're getting a face full of arrows."

"Dear," He grinned darkly at her, "I would never cross a threat."

And he didn't.

Because she wasn't.

/ These chapters get harder and harder, I'm so very sorry. If it seems out of character and poorly written let me have it.


	21. Chapter 21

-Sorry-

Hiccup watched Jack sore through the woods, heading straight for him. When Merida left the party last night the Viking figured it was to chase after Jack. And that heavy frown the winter spirit wore made is all the more apparent. Just when he thought their dueling personalities couldn't get worse, he had to get a mouthful of Jack's issues at midnight.

"Where is Merida?" Hiccup asking, standing up from the porch in front of the inn. Jack skids to a stop before the young male, letting out the deepest of sighs. "My dad came by and just scolded me something fierce. I don't suppose you have something to do with him finding out the princess of DunBroch is in town."

A bigger sigh. "I wish I could say not!" Jack replies with a huff, earning a twirl and a groan from Hiccup. "That's it. You two fought again. I just know it, I'm not an idiot. Well guess what, Rapunzel said she wants to go home tomorrow, are you two happy? Are you glad that you have ruined everything for her?"

"Hey, buddy, Merida and I are a two way tango thank you very much. We both are to blame!" Whoops, the ashen haired boy took a breath and spun around. "No wait. No. That's not even the only reason Rapunzel wants to go home, and you know what maybe this feud between princess and I is my fault."

Hiccup frowned and folded his arms. "Is there something going on?" Jack sighed heaviest and stomped his foot, turning the entire porch dock into slippery ice. Hiccup shrieked and fell to his read. "Sorry," Jack quickly says as he helps the smaller male stand. Hiccup merely takes the icy friend's hand, stands, and straightened his vest out. "What happened."

"Aw man I don't like that tone…" Jack mumbled before turning his cobalt eyes to the ground. "I don't know if you can tell but I have been holding a pretty unfair grudge against Merida."

"NOWAY." Hiccup says sarcastically, Jack in turn gives him a stern look. "Anyway," the Frost continues, "I sort of blew up on her even though she was just trying to help. I was kind of… upset…" The brunette's face softened a bit, "Yeah. I could kind of tell. Can I ask why though?"

"Do you have to know?"

"It's entirely up to you, but if it concerns the girls…"

"Actually it really concerns…" He looked at the inn, wondering if Rapunzel was listening. His stomach dropped. "The other day I made a move on blondie."

"No…"

"Yes. And it was a real messed up move. I knew she was sad and I tried cheering her up, and when I was sure I accomplished that I thought… I don't know, we were on the same page? I thought I could kiss her and she'd like me I dunno'."

"For the love of Thor… Jack…"

"I know, okay! I'm an idiot! I didn't mean to prey on her emotions like that, okay, she was totally vulnerable and I was in the wrong. So in the wrong she didn't let me anyway. She turned me down."

Hiccup didn't know what to say for once. All this time Jack was just heartbroken. The Viking sighed as Jack took a seat, and he himself took one right beside him. After a moment of silence Hiccup found his words. "Jack, I don't think she turned you down because she doesn't like you. She hasn't been herself lately and it just took her off guard."

"She may as well not like me, it was stupid of me to do."

"She has been in a tower all her life."

"I've been alone all mine."

"But you're a billion times more social than all three of us combined."

"…"

"So you pretty much took your frustration out on Merida. I take it that didn't go well."

Jack gazed out into the forest with a frown. "Do you see her anywhere? Tch." He brings both hands through his snowy tresses. "I said so many messed up things. About her and her family. I just want to take it back. She only wanted to help me."

"You may not be able to take it back, but you can still fix it. Look, we're all friends. Our friendship is way stronger than some petty drama. Merida has to forgive you, Jack. I can't talk to her for you."

"But it would be so much easier if you could. I never say the right things to her."

"Because you're never honest."

Hiccup stood and smiled down at his friend, "Only you and her know about this feud you have. You can be honest and you can fix it. Meanwhile I will fix the thing with my dad. He can't ban Merida from here. Then, when everything is perfect again, tomorrow you talk to Rapunzel. And we'll take her home."

"And then…?" Jack sounded like a lost toddler. Like Hiccup was his parent or something. In response the Viking rubbed his neck shyly, "Then we stay friends. And we visit each other as much as possible."

Jack came up with so many speeches in his head. He even prepared speeches for Rapunzel in advance. He had so many 'sorry's to dish out it was so unreal. But it was time to man up and atone for his mistakes, because his mischief wasn't fun anymore. He soared forward, weaving in and out of trees, desperate to find the weeping princess. He didn't expect her to be hurrying back in his direction and this lead to a painful collision.

The two crashed into each other and tumbled along the floor. When Merida opened her eyes to find herself laying on top of Jack, who had a goofy smile, she quickly leaped off and did a jig, as if she just found a roach in her underwear. Jack sat up quickly. "Merida please don't run off."

When the redhead collected herself she glanced at the boy who floated onto his bare feet. She brushed some hair out of her face and looked away, wondering how she will do this. "Why not?"

"Because I have a lot to go over with you. A lot of apologies too." He stared at her with the biggest most hopeful eyes and she scoffed, "Quit lookin at me like that I get it! I'm not mad anymore, ok?"

"Oh… That's great, but… I still really really need to talk to you." He grabbed her arm gently and she pulled away ready to shout at him but blinked and collected herself. "Follow me. We talk when we get somewhere… secluded." Jack looked around at the dense forest they were surrounded by. "This… isn't secluded?"

"Shh!"

The princess gripped her friend by his sleeve and lead him through the forest. And for the love of her, through the whole trip Merida could not get the boy to shut up. "I can't believe you'd forgive me so easy, Merida, you're really great. I mean… ugh that was lame. Look I really do see you as a friend and I promise I didn't mean it when I said I'd never bring you winter, I'd love to. I'd love to see you be all sassy and stupid as a queen, I'd love to-"

"Shut it!" Merida shouted, making Jack flinch. She quickly let out a breath and held her arms out. "We are here."

Jack glanced around at the grove they found themselves in, he smiled a bit. "I wonder how these vines are still here…" He mumbled. He then spun around to look at Merida, who was just staring. He approached her. "Red, I know none of my shouting made sense to you… because you see… you don't remember. When you were little you believed in me."

"I… what?" Merida stared confused, as darkness began to cover their feet. Jack just smiled sadly, "I used to play with you during the winter… chase you around and make you laugh. Your mom told you stories about me and you believed. Guess I should have thanked her rather than made fun of her while you studied with her, making you laugh and getting you in trouble." That made Merida chuckle a bit, before she realized what he was saying. What she was feeling. A memory? "I… I did know you…." She stared long and hard at her white haired friend, even reached out to touch his shoulder. "Jack… I guess I had to grow up and… gosh I hadn't realized… I forgot all about you and… and fun…" Then it dawned on her, she just betrayed her friend. She quickly looked down at the darkness covering the floor. "Jack, look out!"

"Huh?"

Their hearts lurched from their chests as the floor suddenly was stolen right out from under them. They were falling fast and hard, and Merida tried her hardest to reach for his hand but it was too dark. A harsh thud met the princess and she found herself on a cold brick floor. For a moment she thought she was going to pass out, but she realized the fall was painless for some reason. When she looked for her friend she found him somewhere unexpected.

What appeared to be a bird cage, swarming with darkness hung just before her. Inside Jack held the bars, hissing at the feel of darkness biting at him. He looked down at the staff just beside Merida. She quickly leapt at it, picking it up and getting ready to give it to him, only for dark form of Pitch to swoop in and pluck it from her little hands.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember our deal, I can't have him take this, little girl." The dark being says, flicking some of her hair before stepping away. Merida gasped. When she returned her gaze to Jack she found the most startling look on his face. The look of shock and heartbreak.

"Merida…" He started, breathing heavy. "Merida, what did you do…?" Merida wanted to answer but Pitch was suddenly beside her, wrapping his cold arm around her shoulder. "Your buddy just did me the biggest favor. She delivered you right to me." He chimed. Now Merida's head hurt, she shoved Pitch away. "No… No, I just wanted to put him in his place a little. Not trap him… you said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Oh geez, look at him. He is not hurt, you silly thing, you. Not unless he grabs those bars, which I can see he's not smart enough to refrain from doing." The boogeyman says, pointing to Jack Frost's meek attempts at shaking the bars apart. Merida covers her mouth with her hands. "I don't get it…" She says shakily.

"He's bad news, Merida! Why did you do this?" The spirit calls to her, with a hurt set of eyes. Hers hurt too. "I didn't know ok! I didn't think he could do anything, I don't take him seriously!"

"Don't take me seriously?" The dark form bellowed, "suddenly he had grabbed the Scottish female by her arm and tugged her roughly so she was forced to look at him. "You sicken me. It's bad enough no one regards me, but you… pathetic powerless princess. I'm ten inches away and you try and act like you aren't scared." He hisses, making her shrink in his grasp. "Well then. I will give you a reason to be afraid, princess. And right after I will make sure your little flower never inspires 'hope' again."

"Rapunzel…" Jack says, eyes going wide.

Merida stared at the evil man before her, gritting her teeth. "Don't you dare touch her…"

"I don't need to." Pitch tossed Merida hard enough for her to fall to the ground, with his now free hand he snapped his fingers. The princess shakily stood and backed up only to feel something snort behind her. Slowly she turned and found herself gazing into the eyes of a beast. A night mare. She gasped, and Jack once again fought with the pain of the bars. Pitch idly twirled the winter boy's staff in his hand. "You see? Without Jack being around I can send my precious beasts out. They will get the job done for me with your little golden haired friend. Also, you Merida." He turned his back to the two. "I am tired of your pathetic bravery. You don't really think that's a power do you? Good luck 'braving' my mare to death." He said with a laugh.

The mare snarled, inching closer to the princess. She glanced at Jack who was writhing, desperate to break free. "Jack… Jack I'm so sorry I…"

"Dear, you are wasting time. Don't you know what you need to do?"

"What?"

"Run."

/ I keep making Pitch touch her hair omg why do animals like touching her hair.

HA. I CALLED PITCH AN ANIMAL.

Admin then didn't sleep well that night because boogeyman gave her nightmares. V_v

Anyway whops if that seemed rushed. If you can't tell by now I'm not good at emotional moments.


End file.
